High School Alchemist 1½ Girls & Plays
by Pagan Alchemy
Summary: Preperation for the sequal to HSA. Some fun for me to write about complications. Relationships. Schools. & Plays! Feat. Rent. You know you love it. M for Sexual Content, Language
1. Al's Problem

**High School Alchemist  
1 ½ Girls & Plays**

_A/N: I do not own FullMetal Alchemist, InuYasha or the characters. Nor do I own any songs from neither Broadway plays I use nor the origin. This is a fan fiction based more on the love parts of the HSA series. I hope you enjoy & the more reviews, the more updates! Love you all._

_Chapter One_

**Winry had sat in Ed's room all day working with her automail. She had not left the room once, but she didn't care, she just wanted to fix Ed as fast as possible. After all, they would still be hanging out after. _I'm dreaming right? Does he really want to be my boyfriend? _Winry blushed as she turned a knob to tighten the arm, making a clank sound. Ed and Al sat in the living room, eating and talking. Al still had felt bad about what happened with Aiyoku and she was angry and not talking to him at the moment.**

"**Al, your first girlfriend, and she's already mad at you. Didn't you explain the situation?" Ed looked to his brother with a slight smirk.**

**Al just looked to the ground, "I did brother, but she doesn't quite believe me… Besides, I'd like to see you keep a girl happy for longer!" Al glared playfully at Ed.**

**Ed blushed now thinking how long could he keep Winry happy without doing something to make her so mad, yet he always gets Winry upset. Al looked to his brother curiously.**

"**What, brother?" Al did not know of Ed and Winry's confrontation and wondered why his brother was flustered.**

"**Nothing. Just give her some time, I'll talk to her sometime to let her know what happened. Maybe she'll believe me." Ed smiled to his brother, "I'll see what I can do." **

**Al smiled and looked into Ed's room at Winry, "Aren't you going to take a break? Eat? Get a drink? Come on Winry, we're not in any hurry. Oh, Ed, have you talked to Mustang about the situation yet?"**

**Winry didn't acknowledge Al but she just continued on her automail, caressing it and tenderly fixing it up. Ed looked from Winry to Al and then smiled.**

"**Yeah, he said that I can stay here until the year is over, but he might make us move to a cheaper place since it's all on his tab." Ed grinned childishly. **

**Al smiled, "That's great!"**

**The rest of the day, the boys sat lazily in the living room not knowing what to do, still thinking about the last mission and just enjoying the silent relaxation, until a knock on the door came. **

**Ed answered the door to see Lt. Hawkeye standing outside.**

"**Lt, I thought you'd be back in Central by now." Ed looked to her.**

**Lt. Hawkeye saluted Edward and straightened herself, "I have orders from Colonel to just keep an eye on you while you're here. You're still on duty and he just wants me to keep an eye on you so he can torment you later, we all know it." Lt. Hawkeye sighed. **

**Ed smiled, "Okay, well then just do it like you were last time, and if I need you, I'll know where to find you. Is anyone else still around by any chance?"**

"**Well, Colonel and his troops aren't too far, they're lounging around like a vacation away from Central. But you'll probably only see me unless Colonel wants to speak with you personally."**

"**Right, ok. So why are you here now?" Ed scratched his head.**

"**Colonel Mustang wanted me to make sure you're condition was still in good shape, and your arm…?" **

"**Winry is fixing it as we speak. I'm fine, the Colonel worries too much." A slight laugh from both of the escaped.**

**Al smiled to Lt. Hawkeye, "Hello Riza."**

"**Hello Alphonse."**

**Ed turned to Al, stretching a bit and then back to Lt. Hawkeye, "Hey, can you do me a favor?"**

"**I can do my best."**

"**Good, Could you go over to someone's house and bring them here, I need to have a chat with her?"**

**Lt. Hawkeye looked at him curiously, "I could…" She was not sure what Ed was implying.**

**  
"Great, Al will give you the information." Ed turned from the door and walked into his room leaving Al and Riza.**

**Lt. Hawkeye looked at Al, waiting her instructions. Al stood there stupidly before understanding Ed's implement. **

"**Oh, Aiyoku. Here's her address." Al wrote the address down and handed the paper to Riza, "Please be as gentle as you can… I don't want her more angry."**

**Lt. Hawkeye nodded and turned and walked away, Al blushing crazily. **

**Ed squatted next to Winry and looked to the automail, "Coming along good?"**

**Winry blushed at his soft voice and nodded, laying it on the floor, "It should be done tomorrow if I keep this up."**

**Ed nodded, "Don't work too hard… uh, can we talk later?"**

**Winry took in a deep breath before nodding and picking up a wrench and focusing on the arm again. Ed stood back up and walked over to Al, smiling. **

**Al smiled back and looked to Ed, "Was it wise to send Riza to get her?"**

"**Hey, it helps the alibi. Besides, I don't want to do it at school, nor do I want to go to her." Ed yawned and sat back on the couch. **

**Al sighed and paced until Riza would return.**


	2. Love still blooming

**High School Alchemist  
1 ½ Girls & Plays**

_A/N: I do not own FullMetal Alchemist, InuYasha or the characters. Nor do I own any songs from neither Broadway plays I use nor the origin. This is a fan fiction based more on the love parts of the HSA series. I hope you enjoy & the more reviews, the more updates! Love you all._

_Chapter Two_

**About thirty minutes later, Riza had returned to the Elric's apartment with the sea-green eyed girl beside her. Aiyoku's raven hair was flowing in the wind as they stood outside waiting for someone to answer the door, Ed and Al were bickering about it. Aiyoku had looked over Riza noticing the military outfit and decided to go with her when she showed up on her doorstep. She was still unsure of what was going on but went with it. Riza knocked once more, her face focused and she was still as could be, while Aiyoku just stood there curious but annoyed.**

**Ed finally answered the door with a very unpleasant smile, "Welcome, come inside."**

**Riza and Aiyoku entered the semi looking empty apartment since only Ed was seen. Aiyoku caught sight of Winry but could tell she was busy.**

"**Lt. why don't you go talk to Winry, keep yourself occupied, I want to catch up with Aiyoku." Ed's voice was not filled with enthusiasm, but Riza nodded and walked into Ed's room, shutting the door slightly.**

**Aiyoku looked to Ed, "What?"**

"**Hello, how are you? School going good? Ok enough about that, what's up with Al and you?" Ed sighed.**

**Aiyoku's eyes widened as she looked at Ed, "So he put you up to this… Should've known."**

"**Look, he just doesn't want you mad, he's really sorry and wants to make it up to you." **

"**Look, I don't know what is wrong with him, but he leaves school without telling me and then doesn't show up for two weeks and four days. I really don't know how to feel about that, can you tell me?" Aiyoku crossed her arms and took a seat on the couch.**

"**Look, it's okay to be angry, anyone would be, but you have to believe him. It was not his choice. The counselor was a bad person, kidnapped him. Why do you think I sent Riza with him before. He was kidnapped and then when I found him, more problems corrupted and we had work to do. It's the truth and you need to understand that he likes you but he has a complicated life."**

"**So, he wasn't lying then." Aiyoku looked to the ground, "I guess it would make sense since Counselor Li has not shown up either." She sighed and look to Ed, "I'm sorry… I just thought Al didn't like me and I was just taking up too much time…"**

**Ed just smiled, and looked to Al's bedroom, "You can go talk to him if you'd like."**

**Aiyoku nodded as Ed pointed to Al's bedroom. Aiyoku walked over and knocked lightly. Al opened the door and Aiyoku walked in, Al shutting the door, smiling at Ed mouthing 'thank you'. **

**Ed sighed and walked to his bedroom, looking at the two women, "Alright, Riza. You may take your leave." Ed smiled and Riza said goodbye and left the apartment. Ed shut his door since he knew Al would not bother them for a while and went to sit on his bed. **

"**Please stop for just a couple minutes, Win." Ed grinned at her.**

**  
She put the automail on the ground and walked over to Ed's bed taking a seat, "Yes."**

"**I have a request… It's odd I know but I think that … uhh." Ed blushed as Winry kissed his ear as he talked.**

"**Spit it out." She licked it lightly before sitting properly once more, smiling.**

"**I don't want Al to know, or anyone for now if that is ok…?" Ed looked to the floor.**

**Winry smiled, "So, you do want to be my boyfriend? And without the complications of others, I could not ask for more." She smiled and pounced on him, her arms around his neck kissing him passionately.**

**Ed got into a more comfortable position and kissed her back, wrapping his arm around her back, rubbing along her spine. They rolled off the bed as they kissed, but did not care.**

**Meanwhile in Al's room, Aiyoku and Al had talked out their feelings and realized they both were being stupid. Aiyoku felt bad but Al just hugged her close to him, caressing her hair. He had a way with words and a kind nature that he wish Ed had more of but it came in handy. Aiyoku had finally given Al his first kiss as he was holding her close. She was swift and moved in at a voluntary moment for Al. He was unexpecting this and fell back on his bed as she kissed him. Her lips moved along Al's as he regained himself trying to follow her lead. They found themselves kissing for longer after that first kiss. Aiyoku sitting on top of Al, kissing him and rubbing neck and shoulders. Al felt hot and blushed but kept kissing, his hands rubbing her back and sides.**

**When Ed parted from Winry, he looked to the clock and noticed it was 7pm, and Ed was hungry. He sighed as Winry looked at him, wanting more.**

"**I should check on Al, and I'm hungry. Are you?" Ed smiled.**

**Winry pouted and shook her head, "I'll just finish the arm now and hook you up first thing tomorrow, before school."**

**  
Ed nodded and got off the floor, walking out of his room, Winry walking over to her automail pile. Ed knocked on Al's door loudly.**

"**Al?"**

"**Ahh what brother?" Al's voice sounded nervous.**

"**Are you ok? I mean hungry?" Ed laughed slightly.**

"**Uh, sure I am."**

**Ed smiled and began opening the door to Al's room, looking inside.**

**  
"Al!.." Ed looked in shock at Aiyoku hugging Al, they were both standing, Aiyoku's arms around Al and Al's arms around Aiyoku. She pecked him once more before leaving.**

"**Bye Al, bye Ed." She peaked into Ed's room, "Bye Winry." With that Aiyoku was out the door.**

**Ed looked at Al as Al was blushing, "Brother… I have a girlfriend." Al smiled.**

"**Of course you do." Ed coughed a growl, "Let's get some food, ok?"**

"**Ok, brother."**

**Ed and Al left to get food, telling Winry they would be back later. Winry just sat in Ed's room working on the arm, thinking about Ed's touch, Ed's kiss, Ed. She smiled to herself but as time went by and Ed and Al were still out, Winry walked out of Ed's room and looked around. She ran to the door to make sure it was locked, which it was, _Ed would never leave without locking it._ She smiled and walked to her room, grabbing a shirt to change into later before going back to Ed's room and putting the last touch on Ed's arm before adoring her work and shined it up a bit.**


	3. School

**High School Alchemist  
1 ½ Girls & Plays**

_A/N: I do not own FullMetal Alchemist, InuYasha or the characters. Nor do I own any songs from neither Broadway plays I use nor the origin. This is a fan fiction based more on the love parts of the HSA series. I hope you enjoy & the more reviews, the more updates! Love you all._

_Chapter Three_

**The next morning Winry woke up next to Ed, though she never heard him come in, she was glad he was there when she opened her eyes. She kissed his cheek before sitting up and stretching, slowly climbing out of bed. Ed stirred a bit but did not wake, so Winry left to go take a shower and get dressed for school. She had on the usual uniform; a white blouse with a green-tie and a green mini skirt. She went back into Ed's room to see he was ready as well.**

"**It's been a couple weeks since we've been to school, we're going to have to answer a lot of questions, huh?" Winry smiled towards Ed.**

"**Mustang took care of the absences but our friends will yes, except Kagome." Ed still did not have his shirt on of course as he looked to his automail arm on the floor, "Shall we?"**

**Winry nodded as Ed took a seat on his bed, Winry grabbing the automail and required tools for this procedure. Winry placed her hand on Ed's shoulder as she found where the arm should enter his shoulder. Ed winced as she began connecting it slowly.**

"**I'm going to make it fast so we have time for breakfast before school, ok?" Winry began connecting his nerves as she spoke, Ed just nodded.**

**After she finished with his arm, Ed took a deep breath and looked to Winry, "Thanks." He kissed her passionately before standing up and leaving his room, Winry behind him.**

**Al came out of his room moments later and looked to them, "So… we are all going to school today I see." A smile on Al's lips appeared.**

**Winry and Ed nodded as they grabbed their bags and went to breakfast. The three ate their breakfast quickly before running to school, Ed explaining to Al how Mustang cleared their absences but he might be bugged by kids. Al just shrugged as they stood at the entrance to the school. They entered the school, getting some weird stares from people, but it did not bother them. Winry ran over to Kagome first thing.**

"**Hey Kagome." **

"**Hi Win, welcome back to school, now you know how it is for me when InuYasha keeps me for more than a day." Kagome smiled.**

**Houjou came from behind them, "Hey girls, what's new? Long time no See Winry."**

**Winry smiled and nodded, "Yeah…"**

**Aiyoku found Al and they walked to class together, making Ed a little jealous but he felt better with no one knowing Winry was with him. He thought it was safer, because she was bait once before and he did not want it to get any worse than that was. Ed just stood next to Houjou, having no where else to go until Russell showed up. Russell patted Houjou on the shoulder and looked to the girls before putting his hand on Ed's head comparing their height of course. Ed fumed and glared at Russell.**

"**I'm Not Short!" Ed pushed Russell's hand, red with anger.**

**Winry and Kagome smiled slightly, but composed themselves.**

"**Oh, Winry. This Wednesday is kind of a girl's night and Marietta wanted me to invite you whenever I saw you so I'm inviting you. It's just a get together." Kagome smiled.**

"**Oh, alright. I'll think about it." Winry looked to Kagome and then to Ed.**

**Ed shrugged and began walking to class with Winry, Kagome and Houjou leaving Russell behind. They went to class and took their seats and waited for the teacher to talk. Through out the class, Romilda gave Winry weird looks but she just ignored them.**

**At the end of the school day, the group had formed. Winry, Kagome, Ed, Al, Aiyoku, Houjou, Fletcher, Souta, and Russell. Though Ed did not understand why Russell and Fletcher were there.**

"**So, I guess the rules of cliques were true." Winry grinned.**

"**For the most part, sadly. I hope you come to girl's night, it'll be fun. Well, if you're with me it'll be fun." Kagome smiled in a pleading matter. **

"**Ok, I'll go. But you can't leave me alone with any girl." Winry crossed her arms, smirking.**

**Kagome nodded, Aiyoku jumping into the conversation.**

"**I'm going too." Aiyoku smiled.**

"**Good, then we'll be our little group in the big group of girls." Winry said.**

**The boys looked at the girls with wide eyes, wondering when they'd stop.**

"**They have a girl's night so you don't talk like this around guys like us." Russell smirked at them.**

**The girls just rolled there eyes and the group went to get some lunch.**

**Afterwards, Al walked Aiyoku home while the others parted their own ways, Ed noticing Russell eying Winry most of the day. Ed and Winry began walking home alone now, Winry hesitating to hold Ed's hand. Ed looked to Winry noticing her weird behavior.**

"**Are you okay?"**

"**Huh? I'm fine." Winry smiled.**

"**You're acting odd…" Ed gave her a questioning look.**

"**It's nothing, just…" Winry blushed.**

"**What?" Ed was no good at this type of game.**

**Winry just took Ed's hand, placing her in his, "I want you to hold my hand." Winry smiled sheepishly.**

**Ed shook his head slightly and held her hand, fighting his blushing cheeks.**

**When the couple entered their apartment, they found a note under the door. Ed picked it up, noticing it was from Mustang and just put it in his pocket. Winry went to put her bag in her room as Ed went into his room.**

**Ed was lying on his bed, breathing into a blanket when he heard a door his shut. Not just a door, but his door. He sat up on his bed looking to his door curiously, hearing a slight snort. Before Ed could say a word, Winry had pounced on top of him and kissing him deeply.**

**He fell back into a laying position and kissed back, holding her close to him. Winry moved her tongue into Ed's mouth and explored. Ed moaned slightly and pressed against her roughly. He allowed his tongue to mimic Winry's as his hands explored her back and sides, caressing her hips. Winry got a slight shiver and kissed him harder, pressing her hips into his making him moan more. Ed began moving down her neck, kissing her lightly along her throat. He nibbled lightly as he got to her collar bone, making her gasp for breath and her soft moan. Ed smirked and licked from her collar bone to back to her lips for another kiss. Winry began fussing with Ed's shirt, unbuttoning it and rubbing his chest. Ed blushed and put one of his hands under Winry's shirt rubbing her stomach softly. He sat up a bit and leaned against the wall, having Winry on top of him, the two not letting their lips escape.**

**When they finally parted for air, Winry stared into Ed's golden eyes, he stared back into her ocean blue. Their hearts were beating fast and they both felt themselves pulsing and wanting more. Winry hugged Ed and stood up. Ed just looked at her with a smile.**

"**I'll see you later Edward." Winry smiled and walked to the door.**

**Ed just looked at her, "I love you Win."**

"**I love you too." Winry exited his room, going to her room.**

**Winry started her homework before dinner, finishing it before going to bed. When she went to bed, Ed was already there, and she just climbed in and put herself in a comfortable position, falling asleep beside Ed.**


	4. Wednesday Begins

**High School Alchemist  
1 ½ Girls & Plays**

_A/N: I do not own FullMetal Alchemist, InuYasha or the characters. Nor do I own any songs from neither Broadway plays I use nor the origin. This is a fan fiction based more on the love parts of the HSA series. I hope you enjoy & the more reviews, the more updates! Love you all._

_Chapter Four_

**Wednesday had come fast for Winry, and the more she thought about spending an entire evening with a bunch of girls, the more nervous she got. She could barely imagine sleeping in a different bed than Ed at this moment, how could she be in a whole different house or area than him for the night. The school day went by as normal, or to her perspective. Kagome, Aiyoku and herself talked of what events were going to go on tonight and other such girl talk while the boys just kept their distance, not wanting to overhear the secrets of what girls do when boys aren't around.**

**Russell was making jokes after school with Al, Ed, and Houjou laughing at the whole girls night. He explained about girl-on-girl action to them and saying that they have a secret anti-male society. Though Al protested since he knew Aiyoku would never do that. Souta and Fletcher were too young to understand this and were into their own conversation. Al had invited the boys over since Winry would be out, they would have a sort of guys night, though it wouldn't be a lot of guys at once.**

**Winry, Al, and Edward were walking home from school, Winry having to prepare for this girls night out. She was almost giddy about it, though she wasn't much of a girl in her aspects. She would twirl every now and then and smile towards Ed. Even though Al didn't know they were a couple, Winry still would hint her emotions toward Ed.**

"**Al, why did you invite those guys over anyway?" Ed turned to his brother, not quite happy about that.**

**Al grinned, "Brother, we are going to have an all-guy night. To get back at the women who ditch their boyfriends to hang out with a bunch of girls they don't talk to."**

**Ed rolled his eyes, "Bummed Aiyoku is going to be gone a whole night already? Sheesh." Ed smiled, punching his brother playfully.**

**Al laughed slightly, "If you could keep a girl around long enough, brother you'd understand. But you blow up too easily, huh Winry?"**

**Winry looked to the ground smiling at that, "Hard-headed Edward, yeah." She gazed over towards Ed, raising her brows.**

**They approached their apartment as Ed unlocked, opening the door. Winry rushed in and ran to her bedroom muttering, 'what to wear, what to wear?' Ed went to the couch, plopping down, sighing while Al went to his room.**

"**Brother, we need to clean up this place for our guests." Al yelled from his bedroom.**

**Ed gazed to the clock, they had three hours to prepare. Stretching his body, he looked to Winry's bedroom door.**

"**Win, what are you doing? You're going to be around a bunch of girls, no need to worry about looks now." Ed sighed, wondering if Russell was at all correct about the girls kissing each other at these things, though it could happen. _Winry wouldn't… or if she did, it would be out of pure fun, not emotion or of liking them… _He hmphed, looking to the ceiling. "Win, do you even know what you're going to do? When is Kagome and Aiyoku coming over to get you?"**

**Winry had not answered any of his questions as she removed her uniform and looked through her closet. Yes, it was true she had no reason to dress in any particular fashion, being around girls. But Winry had never felt so self conscious, and with a few scars still upon her wrist, she felt extremely nervous. When she finally picked out an outfit, she laid it across her bed before grabbing the towel on her bed to take a shower.**

**Winry exited her room, the towel wrapped around her body, though only Ed seemed to be in the room. She smiled at him, blowing him a kiss before retreating to the bathroom. Ed sighed, hiding his red cheeks from seeing Winry in a very small towel. He looked to Al's room, before standing, walking to the kitchen.**

**About thirty minutes later, Winry had left the bathroom, walking back to her room, now not only in a towel, but slightly wet. Ed sighed, only getting a small glimpse that time or he might have gone insane. Winry closed her bedroom door and finished drying and getting her outfit on.**

**When she exited her room, she was wearing a blue tank-top matching her eyes beautifully, and a jean skirt going down to her knees. She thought it fit her pretty well and walked into the kitchen, modeling for Ed. If he was not afraid Al was going to walk out, he would have kissed her, though holding himself back he nodded.**

"**Ed, keep your male buds out of my room." Winry smiled and walked over to the couch, waiting for Kagome and Aiyoku.**

"**They aren't my buds, but okay. We won't go through your personals and invade your privacy of Alex Armstrong Shrine." Ed smiled, looking to Winry's face.**

**She turned pale, she knew he was a nice guy and all though she had a slight disgust with his need to show off his muscles all the time. Taking in a deep breath, she smiled to Ed, "It's of Roy Mustang actually." After she said that, she heard a knock on the door, avoiding Ed's open mouth in shock, goes to open the door.**

"**Hello Lt." Winry smiled to Riza Hawkeye, who was looking at her seriously as always.**

"**Ms. Rockbell, is FullMetal here?"**

**Winry nodded, inviting her inside. "Ed, it's for you." She walked back to the couch while Ed approached Lt. Hawkeye.**

"**FullMetal, how are you doing?"**

**Ed raised a brow, "You came here to see how I am… I'm fine, so is Al and Winry."**

**Lt. Hawkeye nodded and looked to Winry, "Going somewhere?" She smiled sweetly for once, though it did not last.**

**Winry nodded, "Girls night out… hey, you want to come? Ed, you can have Mustang and his crew come to your guys night out too" Winry smiled, thinking of the military chilling with high school students.**

**Ed gave Hawkeye a serious look now, "Actually, I'd like if you could go with Winry…"**

**Winry and Riza gave Ed a confused look, "Why?" They had almost said in unison, though Winry was delayed slightly.**

**Ed shrugged, "You just never know."**

**Riza nodded, "It might be good I guess. I can call Colonel if you'd like for him to be here?"**

**  
Ed laughed, picturing him here, "Uh... " Unsure of what to say, he just shrugged. **

**Al came from his room, smiling to Riza, "Hello Riza."**

**Riza smiled to Al and took seat, now waiting with Winry for Kagome and Aiyoku. She did call Mustang, who laughed at the thought, but sent over Feury, Havoc, Falmon, and Breda. He said he might drop by later to talk to Ed, though. **


	5. Wednesday what fun

**High School Alchemist  
1 ½ Girls & Plays**

_A/N: I do not own FullMetal Alchemist, InuYasha or the characters. Nor do I own any songs from neither Broadway plays I use nor the origin. This is a fan fiction based more on the love parts of the HSA series. I hope you enjoy & the more reviews, the more updates! Love you all._

_Chapter Five_

**Winry had motioned Riza to her room, wondering if she had anything fitting for her to wear instead of her military outfit. Ed and Al could hear Winry's giggles from inside her room, though they heard no peep from Riza. Eventually the two girls came from her room, Winry now having a small blue jacket around her waist, guessing it would get cold eventually. While Riza, looking unimpressed came out wearing a tight black shirt, plumping her breasts slightly and showing off a little of her mid-section, well worked-out and dark-blue jeans, tightly around her legs. Winry smiled at the boys, as they gaped at Riza Hawkeye's natural beauty. Her hair was the same as usual though, as was Winry's. Ed could have sweared they were related somehow.**

**Ed looked to the clock, noticing Kagome and Aiyoku would be arriving soon, it was going on 6pm. Al had also been anticipating Aiyoku's arrival, pacing slightly. He had never been so excited to see a girl except for Winry when they were younger.**

**Winry and Riza were sipping glasses of water when the doorbell finally rang. Ed answered it, glaring to Kagome and Aiyoku as if they were late.**

"**6:30pm! What time does your fun begin! Midnight?" Ed growled, not wanting Winry out all night with just girls, even if Hawkeye was with her.**

**Kagome and Aiyoku looked to each other, as Al approached them, smiling. He whispered hello to them, looking at their outfits. Kagome wore a tight forest-green tank top, showing her curves with a black mini-skirt. Aiyoku was in a white corset like shirt with a vest over her breasts; plaid colored of red and black with a matching mini-skirt. Al kisses Aiyoku's cheek and invites them inside, moving Ed aside. They enter and smile to Winry.**

"**Kagome!" Winry smiled to her friend, "My friend, Riza is going to come along with me, alright?" Winry motioned to the lovely lady next to her.**

**Kagome smiled, recognizing her, though never got the chance to meet her, "Friend? Ha, she looks like she could be your sister."**

**The two girls giggled before Winry grabbed a small purse with hers and Riza's stuff inside. Walking to the door, with Riza at her heals, ready to go, before Ed grabbed her wrist lightly.**

"**I want to talk to you, real quick." Ed gulped slightly before dragging Winry to her bedroom, slamming the door. Ignoring the odd stares, though Al had then explained his constant worry since the last incident.**

**Ed closed the door to Winry's room and approached her carefully, Winry confused, but smiling at his cute face.**

"**Ed…" Winry smiled, looking to Ed approaching her. **

**She squealed lightly as he grabbed her wrists lightly, holding her to a wall, away from the door. She looked at him quickly before he began kissing her neck lightly. He enjoyed the fact her hair was always up, her neck was always free. Winry closed her eyes, as Ed slowly worked up to her lips, kissing her passionately. Moaning slightly, Winry moved away from his lips.**

"**Ed.. I have to go." She pleaded slightly, though Ed just groaned and kissed her along her neck. "You aren't going to start missing me now, are you?"**

**Ed pulled away from her neck and looked into her blue eyes, "Come on… it's not like that. It's just…" He didn't know how to word it now, he just didn't want her out all night and away from him.**

**As Ed was lost in thought, Winry wriggled her wrists slightly, moving out of his grip. Ed felt her squirm after a few minutes, causing him to press harder against her, making her yelp.**

"**Ed… come on! They're waiting. I'll see you at school tomorrow and then I can be all yours." Winry pleaded not wanting the girls to get too suspicious, "It was your idea to keep 'us' a secret, so I have to go."**

**Ed sighed, kissing her one last time before letting her go, "At least take my jacket in case you get cold… or lonely." He grinned slightly, "I'll go get it."**

**Ed left her room, looking quite normal to the group as he walked into his room. Winry soon leaving her room as well, smiling to the girls.**

"**We'll be ready to go as soon as Ed knows everything is in order." Winry walked to Riza and Kagome's side, awaiting Ed's return.**

**Ed returned, throwing his jacket at Winry, "Don't catch a cold, and speaking of order, Lt, you have … protection in case something goes wrong?"**

**Riza nodded, understanding he meant her gun and her fast skills. Winry growled lowly, though understanding Ed's precaution. Kagome and Aiyoku eyed each other but shrugged. The girls slowly exited the house, hoping to leave before any other men arrived. Though as they left, they saw the military men arrive, eying Riza carefully. Winry giggled, linking arms with Riza.**

**Kagome began telling the girls where they were going now to meet up with the vicious girls. Winry had wondered how many girls were going to be there, looking to her small group of friends.**

**Kagome had led them to the small shopping center Winry remembered, and they stood outside, taking seats on some benches. Winry and Riza just looked around, curiously while Kagome and Aiyoku developed a small conversation. Kagome finally looked to the two blondes.**

"**You two should get used to talking, these girls ask a lot of questions." Kagome smiled, looking up to see the small group of eight girls, though one lingered to the side, looking very uninterested in the group activity.**

**Kagome whispered to the blonde girls, explaining each girl to them so they would not look stupid;**

**Zoë, the lead girl had flowing black hair, thin but fulfilling on her with matching blackening eyes, her flesh was soft and pale, radiant for her. She wore a short black dress which shone with glitter in the lights. She was of course a senior in the class.**

**Violetta was next in line, a senior as well with blonde hair, flowing downward, curving at the bottom, blue eyes though dull with an average figure. She wore a violet go figure shirt and matching tight-pants. Her shirt more of a halter-top, her sides revealed her flesh.**

**Romilda, the third. Though Winry had already met this senior with blonde hair and pickle green eyes. She wore a tube top black dress, slit down one side from her hips down to mid-thigh.**

**Ivory, another girl Winry had encountered. She was a junior, long brown hair with little curls and bright forest-green eyes with hints of blue depending on the light. She was beautifully tan, not too dark not too light. She wore a white button-up blouse with a green striped vest over and black slacks.**

**Marietta, another junior, her hair mostly bleach-blonde with hints of brown at her roots and green eyes, matching soft brown skin, though her tan was fake. She wore a pink shirt, showing off her stomach with a brown and pink mini-skirt, showing off her legs as well.**

**Emilie; the last of the juniors with dark brown hair, twisting and curling all the way down her back, with green and silver eyes, with natural thick cherry lips. She looked to be wearing a crème tank top and jean shorts.**

**Aiyoku smiled to see fellow sophomores;**

**Dollie was a sophomore, though not too close with Aiyoku. She had black hair, poorly dyed pink in random places, randomized also by small braids around her head. Blue eyes gazing behind her dark hair, proving another radiant face.**

**Jill-Ann, the girl who did not look like part of the group but was. She smiled to Aiyoku, being a fellow sophomore. She was shortest compared to all of them with auburn hair down to her shoulder blades and chocolate brown eyes. She had three piercings on each of her ears, two on the lobes and one cartilage. A lip ring on her bottom lip, on the left side, her naval was pierced, shown through her fishnet shirt with a small black shirt over her breasts and a black skirt going to mid-leg. She also appeared to have her tongue pierced.**

**Kagome smiled, regrouping her group with theirs to create a group of twelve girls. Kagome had expected as much since not all girls go to this, but Winry looked astonished at the small group. Aiyoku immediately joined with Jill-Ann, as the girls began gossiping and chatting. Winry and Riza stayed close as well, though Winry followed Kagome since she knew what was going on.**

**Zoë smiled to the girls, gathering their attention, "Welcome girl's to this years girls night out." She smiled, "Well, we're starting tonight off here, at the local shopping center! I hope you all brought your wallets!" She grinned, "Don't forget, every girl needs a partner."**

**Soon the girls began rampaging a round; Zoë and Violetta teamed up, Ivory and Romilda, Marietta and Dollie, Aiyoku and Jill-Ann, Kagome decided to go with Emilie while Winry and Riza stuck together. Though Winry and Riza followed Kagome and Emilie.**

**The little group of four did soon follow by Aiyoku and Jill-Ann since Aiyoku wanted her friend to meet her boyfriend's friend. The six of them looked around the local shopping center, Winry stopping at any hardware or appliance store. **

**Jill-Ann liked Winry's difference from the average female and began talking to her with Aiyoku.**

**Zoë soon gathered the girls up once more, group by group, glaring at the group of six slightly. She soon led them to the club, which Winry remembered.**

"**Now ladies, let loose! We're prowling the night and ready to party! Forget everything." Zoë smiled and walked into the club, followed by the groupies and other girls.**

**Soon after, most of the girls were flirting with older men and dancing with them on the dance floor. Aiyoku stood in a corner with Jill-Ann not wanting to do something stupid since she was with a guy already. Jill-Ann also had no interest in talking to the opposite sex so she just stood with Aiyoku.**

**Kagome, Winry and Riza took a seat at a table and talked about a few things, though none really about their romance lives. **

**It was around 11pm when the club was closing and Zoë led the girls out of there safely so no one was taken home by a strange guy. Once every girl was accounted for, since there was only twelve, Zoë led them to her house.**

**Winry gasped at the size of Zoë's house, looking it up and down, guessing there would be loads of things she would kill to tear to scraps, but took in a breath. Zoë led them all inside, and to her room, which was the size of a master bedroom.**

"**Well girl's. this is the fun part of the night!" Zoë grinned, watching the girls all sit in an oval like shape. She examined the girl's before continuing, "We can change into our pajamas now or we can just start with the fun!"**

**Most girls began pulling out their pajamas and saying they want to be comfortable. Zoë smiled and nodded as the girls took a spot to change.**

**Winry began feeling more self conscious, though she really had no pajamas to change into. Laughing to herself, she remembered neither did Riza. Kagome looked to them after changing into her green and white pajama shirt and shorts. Winry just threw Ed's jacket over her, inhaling the scent and covering her body slightly. Riza just leaned back, not caring much since she was older and really more like a chaperon. Aiyoku and Jill-Ann showed up next to them after changing. **

**Zoe took a seat on her bed looking to the girls, "Ok, where to begin tonight!" She gleamed at them all, though Winry could tell her happiness was so fake. "So many games to play, so many things to talk about. I mean girl's night are all about secrets and guilty pleasures right." **

**Winry soon gulped, not wanting to reveal anything she would regret, though she would like to be able to talk to someone about Ed. Kagome also had a strange look on her face, though for a different reason.**

**Zoë, Violetta, Romilda, Ivory, Marietta, Emilie, and Dollie looked like their own little group of gossiping bitches while Kagome, Winry, Riza, Aiyoku, and Jill-Ann looked like misfits in the world of girls.**

**Zoë finally spoke up, "Truth or Dare, Gossip, Lovey dovey, open secrets! So many things to go over, so much to learn about each other, and then to decide who will take my job after this year." She puts on a pout face.**

**Some girls 'awed' as some just rolled their eyes. Most girls decided that just talking opening would be a good start. Zoë smiled and looked to the oval shape once more, letting the talk start at herself and end at Emilie.**

**The oval started at Zoë, going to Violetta, Romilda, Ivory, Marietta, Dollie, Kagome, Winry, Riza, Aiyoku, Jill-Ann, and Emilie.**

**Though after some slight boring conversations and weird confessions from most girls, they fell asleep, Winry, Riza, and Kagome still awake, whispering to one another. Winry had felt so bad for lying to a group of girls who spilled out a lot more than they should have, and believed in trusting the two girls with her secret.**

"**Please… don't tell Ed I told you… it's really for my sake he believes… but … well" Winry blushed, not knowing how to say, "We're dating!" Spilling it out in a quiet whisper making Kagome squeal and Riza just smile softly, not something she did often.**

**At the Apartment;**

**Ed looked to his military friends, settling them down in the living room, rolling his eyes that Mustang didn't show. Yelling at him made Ed feel so much more relieved so he would not worry about Winry so much. He growled more as more guys began piling in. Ed soon could not name them, he thought that he was actually having a guys night out… in his apartment! Mustang wouldn't be happy about this, but Ed just sighed, thinking Al would take care of it.**

**Russell appeared in the door frame smiling with his brother Fletcher. He looked to Breda, Falmon, Feury, and Havoc before entering and smiling to Al. Houjou showed up as well.**

**After the guys made themselves at home, Russell perked up to Al, "Where does Winry sleep?" He nudged Al, boyishly.**

**Al just shrugged, looking to his brother. Ed held his breath for a couple seconds, trying to ignore Russell, though he has been all over Winry since they arrived here. Ed walked over to Russell, grinning now.**

"**She sleeps in my room." He grinned slightly, though Al just rolled his eyes walking away not really believing his brother, though believing he would lie to Russell.**

**Russell shook his head sightly, "So if she slept in your room, man she must sleep with me."**

**That comment only made Ed fume more, gritting his teeth and walking to the other side of the room next to Havoc.**

"**You have bad lady-luck too FullMetal?" Havoc sighed, his cigarette falling from his mouth slightly.**

**Ed sighed, rolling his eyes knowing all of Havoc's likes go after Mustang. He just shook his head and headed to his room after that, telling Al to handle them and to keep the pervert Tringham out of Winry's room.**

**Though Ed never knew if Mustang dropped by, he fell asleep for the first time alone in a long time, not aware that the guys in the living room did too, though Al just sat in the kitchen watching them all, all night.**


	6. Everyone Argues

**High School Alchemist  
1 ½ Girls & Plays**

_A/N: I do not own FullMetal Alchemist, InuYasha or the characters. Nor do I own any songs from neither Broadway plays I use nor the origin. This is a fan fiction based more on the love parts of the HSA series. I hope you enjoy & the more reviews, the more updates! Love you all._

_Chapter Six_

**Winry had fallen asleep a little past two am with Kagome and Riza, but woke up soon after to a noise going on in the background. Opening her eyes slowly, blinking once or twice. She looked to see most of the girls were awake, and she turned her head to where the noise was coming from.**

**In a corner of the room, Romilda sat on her blanket, singing softly while the girls listened to her lullaby in awe. She had an amazing voice, which surprised Winry. She turned to Kagome questionably.**

**Kagome sat up and bent over, whispering to Winry, "She's a singer, probably rehearsing for the winter musical. She was the lead her first two years here, ha."**

**Winry smiled, thinking about this musical. "Why not her third year? She is a Senior after all." Whispering lightly to Kagome, though Aiyoku and Riza had been listening in.**

"**I got the lead role." Kagome grinned, "She's hates me now, but that won't stop me from trying out this year as well. You should try out too, Winry."**

**Winry shook her head slightly, "I couldn't… I haven't sang since I was eight. Besides…"**

**Kagome stopped Winry abruptly, "No, you have to try out with me! It'll be so much fun! We can ask Russell what play they decided. He's the leader of the drama club, odd really, but the boy can sing, and kiss." Kagome winked.**

**Winry coughed lightly, not wanting to disturb Romilda's song, "Yeah… aren't drama kids supposed to be in the plays?"**

"**No, for some reason the drama kids decide the play, and work with the actors. Only Russell likes to preform, the others are shy and like to give pointers."**

**Winry nodded to Kagome, as they began discussing it more, until Violetta overheard their conversation.**

"**So, new chicka wants to be part of the winter musical?" Crossing her arms, Violetta grinned, speaking rather loud. "Can you sing and act? We don't even know you're background story!"**

**Romilda looked to the girls, an emotionless expression staring at Winry. WInry gulped, not wanting to talk about herself, nor did she know if she could sing, let alone act. She just shrugged it all off looking to Kagome.**

"**Don't worry, Win." Kagome smiled, "We'll just wait and see what you got at the auditions."**

**Winry nodded, though felt flustered as Violetta and Marietta began approaching her, grinning maliciously. **

_**At the Apartment;**_

**Al sat at the kitchen bar, looking to all the guys, his eyes drooping slightly. Most of the guys have gone to sleep, though Al didn't understand why they did in the living room instead of going home. Sighing lightly, he turned to Roy, who had only shown up late that night. Roy sighed, looking to his 'men' sleeping around. Al nudged him, trying to keep himself awake.**

"**I think I'll go wake brother, he can watch them for the night." Al yawned.**

**Roy hmphed, looking quite tired himself, though he had only arrived about 30 minutes ago. Al let out a small laugh, patting the Colonel, soon disappearing into his brother's room. Roy eyed the others around, either sleeping or close to it.**

**Russell looked to Roy, sheepishly smiling, "Army folk, heh." He was tired, but being in the same house which Winry lived, made him want to wait up all night for her.**

**Roy just rolled his eyes, not enjoying the company of children. He scoffed, looking to Ed's room as Al and Ed walked out. Ed yawned loudly, not really caring about the company.**

"**Colonel." Ed simply said, walking to the kitchen for a glass of juice.**

"**FullMetal." Roy kept it short, though he smirked, leaning against the wall.**

**Al yawned and retreated to his bedroom, waving bye to those who were awake. Ed looked around noticing everyone he did not recognize was asleep in random parts of the apartment. He quickly looked to Roy.**

"**Al's idea, not mine. I'd kick them all out…" Ed glanced to the clock, 2:45 am. "At 5, they'll be gone…"**

**Roy cleared his throat, "FullMetal! You are still on duty, though Al can do as he pleases. These … kids are none of your concern. Though everything is smooth, you can't let your guard down."**

**Ed nodded, rolling his eyes. Roy always seemed to lecture him, even about nothing. Russell stood up, stretching, catching the officer's attention.**

"**If anyone's a kid, officer, it's the shortie. I'm no kid." Russell grinned.**

**Ed's temple pulsed as he growled, Roy waving the insult aside.**

"**I'm older than you, you little pest!" Ed gritted his teeth.**

"**But you are shorter than most kids your age." Roy interrupted, pointing to Ed and then to how tall Russell was.**

**Ed got even more mad, not only were the two most annoying people picking on him at once, but they were in HIS apartment; besides the fact Roy pays for it.**

"**I could beat both you're asses up." Clenching his fists tightly, Ed threw his cup in the sink.**

**Roy sighed, he didn't doubt Ed's abilities and knew when he pushed him far enough. Roy knew Ed would let his anger overrule him and didn't want to pay for an explosion in the apartment as well. Russell on the other hand…**

"**Why? Because you're automail? I bet if you didn't have that, you'd be disowned from the military!"**

"**I didn't get into the military because of my automail! It's because I am a skilled Alchemist who doesn't need a goddamn CIRCLE!"**

**Ed growled clapping his hands and placing them on the counter to create a large shake to the apartment and collapsed cupboards.**

**Russell shook his head, "So what?"**

**Roy gripped Ed by his arm, pulling him back. Rolling his eyes, Ed growled and created alchemy once more to fix the ruckus, though most of the men had woken up by now. Ed began counting the heads in the apartment; seeing Souta and Fletcher, Russell, Houjou, Breda, Falman, Feury, Havoc, Roy, and seven more unknown faces; though one slightly resembled Aiyoku. The sight made Ed snort.**

**Russell shrugged, hoping for a better fight but took a seat, rubbing his little brothers head.**

_**Back at the girls;**_

**Winry glared to Violetta as she examined Ed's jacket. Marietta just grinned, looking from Winry to Violetta. Riza let out a cough in the background, knowing how nasty teenage girls could be, after Riza herself, a grown woman was quite a bitch herself.**

"**So, what's the deal, girl?" Violetta smiled, examining the jacket, "He's your brother right? Too overprotective I'd say."**

**Winry slapped the girl's hand away, glaring. "Childhood friends, the three of us Al, Ed, and I."**

"**Is that all? In that case, who got to you first?" Marietta smiled, eying Winry with a glistening stare.**

"**What?" Winry was taken aback by that, but just turned to Kagome and Riza.**

"**Oh, gosh. You're a lesbian…" Marietta looked disappointed towards Violetta.**

**Kagome shivered slightly but grinned, wrapping an arm around Winry, she catching on quickly, blushing slightly.**

"**Got a problem.." Kagome shrugged, smiling. Leaning her head on Winry's shoulder.**

**Marietta grinned, "Kiss?"**

**Winry bit her lip, looking to Kagome as she was leaning in closer. But at the last second, Kagome turned to Marietta, "Privacy…"**

**Violetta rolled her eyes, grabbing on to Winry's arm, "If you're really a lesbian, you'll kiss her."**

"**Any girl can kiss a girl and not be a lesbian." Winry growled, standing up quickly. **

**Marietta and Violetta stood up too, followed by Kagome and Riza. The other girls stared, some giggling, though none dared to stop them.**

**Ivory whispered something to Romilda while this was going on and the two looked to Winry. Winry had no idea what was so funny, but she grabbed her purse and turned to Riza, Kagome, and Aiyoku. **

**Violetta moved her hand from Winry's arm, lifting the jacket above her elbow.**

"**Oh dear, cutters shouldn't be allowed to talk with 'society'." Marietta looked from Winry's wrist to Violetta as the girl's giggled.**

**Winry snapped her arm away from them and before any one else could say a thing, she was out the door. Riza was the first to follow her, not wanting to be there, but she did point her gun at the girls as she left the room. She even had that soft spot to protect Winry. Kagome grabbed Aiyoku, glaring at the girls before leaving as well.**

**Violetta and Marietta waved 'tootle-lou' before turning to the other girls, laughing quietly. Yes, the sad truth of the vicious female species. **

**Winry had stomped out of the house without a single look back, not even realizing the girls following her. She knew she did not know her way back but she didn't care. Riza appeared behind her, not wanting to say anything else to upset her, but helped guide her way back to the apartment. Aiyoku crossed her arms, walking a little behind them, though Kagome caught up to Winry, stopping everyone in their tracks.**

**Kagome hugged Winry, though knowing it would not help, she mouthed 'feudal Japan' but Winry just shook her head and looked to Riza. Winry's eyes were threatening tears, but she didn't let them fall. She kept her arm close to her stomach and just followed Riza in silence, Kagome and Aiyoku unsure to follow but they did so anyway. Kagome had guessed that in the toughest time she needed Ed and Al, like she needed InuYasha. Even if it was not to explain the problem, but just the company.**

**Riza approached the door, wanting to enter first in case of any mishaps. She motioned for Kagome, Aiyoku, and Winry to wait outside for a couple seconds as Winry handed her the key.**

**The three girls stood in a dark corner by the door, so that no one would see them and they were huddled together.**

**Riza unlocked the door and entered, shutting the door not quite all the way. She immediately took out her gun, pointing it at all the boys who were staring at her, before sighing and putting it away, saluting Colonel Roy. Roy only smirked, looking over Riza's current look. Though to him, a mini-skirt would've worked nicely, her outfit was alluring. Riza lowered her hand and turned to the other boys laying around.**

"**Sir, FullMetal… I think it is best if we move the cockroaches to another area…" Riza stood straight and eyed the men.**

"**And where am I suppose to put them? Not in my room, nor Winry's! and Al is asleep!" Ed growled, having no where else to place them.**

**Riza nodded, understanding that situation, "Can we move them closer to the kitchen perhaps."**

**Ed rolled his eyes before looking to Roy, "Order away." Ed shrugged, wanting to see Roy order a bunch of teens around, though his men would surely obey.**

**Roy just cleared his throat, "Men, up! Move toward the kitchen area immediately!"**

**As Ed predicted, his men woke groggily and moved towards the kitchen, taking a seat on the bar stools and resting their heads on the table. Riza shook her head and took out her gun, as Roy was about ready to snap his fingers. Ed knew they wouldn't understand Roy's approach, but Riza got them moving.**

**Russell growled, and walked over, standing right next to Ed and Roy.**

"**I'm almost as tall as the Colonel himself, go figure." Russell bellowed and looked down at Ed, making his neck look more bent than it had to be.**

**Ed clenched his fists before turning to Riza quickly, "Win?" Ed was about to freak out, noticing that Riza was here, not with Winry!**

**Riza rolled her eyes, before going back to the door, but before she could touch the doorknob, Winry had pushed the door open, walking quickly straight into her room. Russell did not even have time to comment her or anything, he stood dumbstruck as she barely took five seconds to get from the door to her room and slamming the door. Kagome and Aiyoku walked in after, more quietly and looking rather sorry.**

**Ed now walked over to the girls, clenching his fists, it did not take a genius to know he wanted an explanation, though the girls did not know what to say.**

"**FullMetal, do not pester them, it was not their fault. Things got a little out of control so I brought them back here. Let's just let everything cool down for a while."**

**But while Riza was talking, Russell was slowly walking toward Winry's bedroom door. Roy eyed Russell unsure of what he thought he was doing. Riza also had noticed soon after and as Russell's hand got to her doorknob, Ed was right beside him.**

"**Winry said keep out of her room." Ed punched Russell in the stomach.**

**Russell coughed slightly, and looked to Ed, "Psh, I want to comfort her unlike you do! You probably would rather spend a day in the military than deal with a girl's problem. If you were really her friend, she would have been closer to you by now, but I've seen you two. Nothing more than a broken friendship. Al's the only one keeping you three together."**

**That had really hit Ed, more than being called Short. If Russell was more than just an annoying wanna-be, Ed would have really done him in. But before Ed had a chance, Riza and Roy had a hold of the boys.**

"**If you think that of me, WHY DO YOU WANT TO BE ME?" Ed glared, yelling, waking up all the sleeping men, and Al came from his room, rubbing his eyes.**

"**Brother…." Al sighed, "Always causing trouble… Riza?" Al looked around, and saw Aiyoku about to hug him, which he let her. He then smiled to Kagome, which made him wonder, "Winry in her room?"**

**Riza, Kagome, Aiyoku, and Roy nodded. The other two boys death glaring, not fighting back between Riza and Roy.**

"**Held back by a girl too, you're a sad boy!" Ed grinned, knowing that even Riza couldn't hold him back like she was Russell, though for that comment, Riza glared at him.**

**Ed gulped, not wanting to get on her bad side either, but grinned. Roy tightened his grip on Ed though, "Don't break my arm! Winry will have you on your death-bed for that!" Ed tried to look at Roy's face from behind.**

**Roy scoffed, believing Ed's words, letting Ed go, letting Riza know to let go of Russell. Riza nodded, letting go of Russell and standing straight up, eying Roy carefully.**

"**I'll take my men home, and Lt. Hawkeye will take care of the stragglers." Roy looked around, "The ones you don't know I mean. I saw you eying around."**

**Riza nodded in understandment, "Yes, sir."**

**Ed on the other hand, fumed! "Why can't you just take them ALL?" Ed glared to Russell, "Well, the only ones I know are … the two little ones over there, and Houjou.." Ed grinned, hoping Riza would take Russell.**

**Roy shook his head as he collected his officers and Riza collected the sleepy men, some who flirted with her slightly in their half-sleep positions. Once they had left, all that were left in the living room was; Ed, Russell, Houjou, Souta, Fletcher, Kagome, Aiyoku, and Al.**

**Ed glared at Russell once more, "Go over with your brother." That was Ed's one and only warning, before turning apologetically to Al. "Sorry if we woke you, Al." **

**Al shook his head, wondering how someone so sour was so kind to him.**

"**Brother…." Al smiled, hugging Aiyoku once more.**

**Kagome rolled her eyes, and looked to the group, the two youngsters still sleeping. Kagome walked over to Winry's door, which neither boy had moved from.**

"**Russell, do as Ed says, it's his house after all…" She motioned him to follow her away, like he needed directions.**

"**What, you have a little crush on the shorty here?" Russell just couldn't stop pressing buttons.**

**Ed and Kagome both just stared at him, deathly. A nice grin plastered on Russell's face. **

**Ed was surprised Winry had not come out to yell at any of them yet. He was getting really concerned, but with Russell right there… Soon a grin appeared on Ed's face. He looked to Al, eying him to let him know he was going to talk to Winry. Al smiled, hoping his brother would not make things worse, but nodded.**

**Ed soon pushed Russell out of the way, and entered Winry's room, and thankfully for his alchemy, he easily made it so no one could enter after he did. It took no time since he did not have to draw circles.**


	7. A Brand New Day

**High School Alchemist  
1 ½ Girls & Plays**

_A/N: I do not own FullMetal Alchemist, InuYasha or the characters. Nor do I own any songs from neither Broadway plays I use nor the origin. This is a fan fiction based more on the love parts of the HSA series. I hope you enjoy & the more reviews, the more updates! Love you all._

_Chapter Seven_

**Ed could hear Russell cursing on the other side of the door, but didn't bother listening to his muffled words. He approached Winry's bed, where she was hidden beneath her blankets, though Ed could hear no sobs. He took in a breath before kneeling next to her bed, lightly touching her back, to have her snap away from him instantly.**

"**Winry…" Ed allowed his voice to go softer and in a low tone.**

**Winry just laid in her bed, breathing lightly into her covers. She couldn't let Ed see her like this, though part of her wanted to jump in his arms and cry her heart out. She just let herself lie in her bed, holding in her tears and only breathing when she felt she had to.**

**Ed looked at the lump in the bed and sighed, "May I join? If you don't answer then I'll take that as a 'no' and I'll just go back to my room…" He tried to get her attention, though not to hurt her.**

**Winry shifted slightly, moving more to the other side, but clenching her blankets close to her. Ed took this as, 'you can come on the bed, but stay out of the covers' request.**

**Ed smiled lightly and crawled next to Winry, wrapping an arm around the blanket, "Can I see your face?" He whispered lightly into the blanket.**

**Winry felt a shiver as he spoke, but just shook her head lightly. Ed groaned and moved a little closer to her.**

"**Can you turn your body towards mine then?" He kept his voice calm and low-toned.**

**Winry shivered again, but did as he asked, turning her body. She could faintly smell the scent of Edward through the blanket, making her calm down slightly. She hated that now; all he had to do was be NICE to get her to relax.**

"**Can you tell me what's wrong?"**

**Winry took in another deep breath. She knew if she did not tell him, he'd surely find out at school tomorrow. She also had to think of Al. No one ever told Al, though only Ed and she knew. Now the whole school would know and poor Al never knew. Winry twitched, allowing her head to peek from the blanket, eying Edward.**

**He smiled at her, "There you are."**

**She gave him a cold stare, which he immediately took as a threat and softened himself once more.**

**  
"What happened?" Ed asked again.**

**Winry sat up at that, revealing her shaken body from the blanket. She just looked away from Ed, leaning on the back of the bed. Ed narrowed his eyes annoyed that he was being forced to wait for an answer. Winry took Ed's hand into hers, running it along her opposite wrist.**

"**Remember…" Was all Winry could say to Ed.**

**Ed sighed, feeling the small scars and rough skin on her wrist. Of course he remembered, how could he forget? He put his auto-mail arm around Winry and hugged her tightly.**

"**That does not explain much, Win." Ed just hugged her tightly.**

**Winry sniffed lightly, leaning on Ed's shoulder.**

"**I did it… and… I never told you the reason… never told anyone." Winry tried holding back her tears still.**

**Ed rubbed her back, "It's alright…" he was unsure of his own words, but tried soothing her none the less.**

**Winry let go of him slightly, looking down at her hands, "My only weapon of self defense I know is my hands." She gave a cry-laugh sound, looking up to Ed. "I never thought I would give someone the chance to hold me down in a position to molest me." She kept her eyes on Ed, not ever blinking and tears never seemed to fall.**

**Ed's mind strictly went to Russell.**

"**Kenneth molested me…"**

**Ed sighed, thinking 'that bastard' though he knew he was already dead.**

"**Twice… and I let him… My first boyfriend and he was an abuser… He tried to have sex with me the second time. But he saw the cuts on my wrist and threw me out… I was then useless." Winry did not try to figure out Ed's thoughts as she spoke, she just let it all out.**

"**So tonight, I was arguing with a couple of girls and they lifted your jacket from my arm, revealing my scars. Now tomorrow the whole school will know."**

**Ed slammed his auto-mail on the bed, "Why didn't you tell me before?" He glared at her, though he didn't want to upset her anymore.**

"**Oh Like Mr. Elric tells me ANYTHING important!" Winry hissed back at him.**

**They both glared at each other for a long time before they both took in a deep breath and softening their looks.**

"**Ed, I never wanted to hurt you with this, all I ask is that tomorrow, when Al finds out, you never knew anything." Winry turned her gaze to the door.**

**Ed nodded, wrapping Winry back in his arms, "It'll be alright."**

**Winry shook her head, "It's not, but nothing we can change." She turned to Ed, putting on a relaxed face, "I'm trying out for the school musical."**

**Ed's face dropped, unsure of her mood-change. "Win…"**

**He never got to finish his sentence as Winry leaned in to kiss him.**

**He allowed this, which calmed himself too. The two kissed passionately for quite some time and hugged each other tightly. They soon parted, hearing banging on the door and Russell's attitude voice. Winry lowered her head onto Ed's shoulder. Ed sighed and just tried to keep his mind clear.**

"**I have to go before he starts taking his anger out on more than the door." Ed sighed once more, getting off the bed.**

**Winry grabbed his hand, "Don't…" She breathed lightly, staring at him with her glistening blue eyes.**

**Ed whimpered, looking from her to the door, "I'll come back… promise."**

**Winry sighed letting him go and going back into her bed. As soon as she looked comfortable, Ed clapped his hands and removed the lock on the door, exiting quickly, slamming the door shut so Russell wouldn't even glance inside.**

**Russell glared at Ed, "What did you do? Rape her?"**

**Ed gave a low growl before turning to Kagome and Aiyoku, "She'll be fine. Might not be in school for a few days though."**

**Russell eyed Ed, "Why not?"**

**Ed ignored Russell once more, going over to Al. Ed whispered something to Al before walking over to Kagome and whispering with her. Russell was getting angrier, watching them whisper amongst each other.**

**Russell turned to Winry's bedroom door and was about to open it.**

"**It's locked moron." Ed hissed loudly, "Like I'd give you the chance to see her."**

**Russell rolled his eyes and walked to the door, "Fine, but listen. You may be her _friend,_ but she will see me in a whole new light."**

**Ed twitched, not wanting to picture that. Al sighed, knowing his brothers feelings for Winry, even if no one else did.**

"**Just leave Russell, I can get Fletcher to school later, as well as Souta, Kagome. You guys just go or get some sleep. School tomorrow." Al smiled.**

**Kagome and Aiyoku nodded, taking a seat on the couch, falling asleep easily. Russell growled but took a seat near Houjou and looked to the kitchen, trying not to let himself drift into a sleep, though it would come.**

**Al smiled to his brother before retreating to his room. Ed sighed and looked to the group of them around his living room. He took in a breath before going to the front door and locking it since no had done that yet. He then retreated himself to his room, only to close his door and create a doorway from his room to Winry's.**

**Ed rolled his eyes, and walked into her bedroom, climbing into the bed with her. He was invited under the covers this time and the two cuddled close together before drifting into a sleep.**

**Ed had an abrupt awakening that morning; though it wasn't like he slept for a long period of time. Taking in a breath, he listened closely to Russell trying to break down his bedroom door, and he could hear this from Winry's room. Growling and glancing to Winry, who was staring at him at the same time.**

"**No consideration, he's going to wake everyone else up, if they aren't already." Ed began standing up.**

**Winry just smiled lightly, sitting up on her bed, "I'm staying home today…"**

**Ed nodded, "would've guessed as much."**

**Winry held back a laugh, "Get to your room before he breaks something, or someone breaks him."**

**Ed snorted, walking back to his room and closing the barrier between the two rooms. He then went to his door, opening it quickly, throwing Russell off guard.**

"**What. Do. You. Want?" Ed blinked at the boy, then glanced around the room to the people waking up slightly.**

**Al grinned to his brother, and tugged on his own school uniform hinting at Ed. Ed nodded and retreated back to his room to get changed. Once he had his uniform on, he went back to the living room. He had guessed Aiyoku went home to get her own, but Kagome just sat on the couch in her pajamas.**

"**You staying?" Ed glanced to Kagome, as she nodded, smiling.**

**Russell growled, "Me too."**

"**No you're not. You're a little boy, still need your education. And manners." Ed dragged Russell to the door. He still had strength over him, which was better than height.**

**Russell rolled his eyes, but took his brother and Souta, and they started to head to school, leaving Kagome and Winry alone.**

**Once Winry heard the front door shut, she put on her jumpsuit and black tube-top and left her room, eying Kagome once she opened the door.**

"**Hi…" **

"**Morning, how are you feeling?" Kagome looked to her friend with a worried expression.**

**Winry shook it off and smiled, "I'm better… I just don't want to go to school today."**

**Kagome nodded, "want breakfast?"**

**Winry nodded and the two girls left to get some breakfast, Winry locking up the apartment. The two girls ate and talked about the Winter Musical auditions.**

"**They're next week on Thursday. All you have to do is perform a song in front of the Drama teacher and one judge. It's easy and fun." Kagome smiled, remembering her first time.**

**Winry nodded, now thinking of what song she would do. She only ever remembered singing one song in her childhood, and it was the song her mother used to sing to her as well. She believed it would be a good song, she just hoped she could sing. Smiling to Kagome, the two girls began walking around the city.**

"**Hey, I need to go t Feudal Japan, can we go just for a couple of hours. I promise to have you home before Ed and Al get home." **

**Winry nodded, and the two girls rushed to Kagome's house and onward to Feudal Japan. **

_**At School;**_

**It was lunch time, and Ed had found a nice place to sit in peace, knowing since Kagome and Winry weren't at school, who would bother him? But soon after he got comfortable, Al ran to his brother, followed close by Aiyoku.**

"**Brother!" Al yelled, though he was right in front of Ed.**

**Ed opened one eye, "What?"**

"**These girls are saying negative things about Winry and about last night!"**

**Ed had figured as much and opened his eyes, to now see a group of girls walking his way. Rolling his eyes he looked to Aiyoku. She shrugged and looked to Al.**

"**They're just jealous of her." Aiyoku put it simply, since Al knew she was there last night.**

**A girl that looked around Aiyoku's age looked to her, "Is it true you're friend Winry is a nasty cutter?"**

**Aiyoku glared, "Do you believe in every rumor you hear, she' the new girl and already twice as pretty as any girl here. And girls like you are just jealous because Russell of the tenth grade likes her." **

**Ed snorted, looking to Al and then to the group of angry girls, "Psh. So they found scars on her wrist. Have we forgotten who Winry is?"**

**The girl's gave Ed a confused look, which made Ed growl. Al went into deep thought, thinking of scars and Winry.**

"**Erm. Ok, I guess so! She's a mechanic! I wouldn't be surprised if her entire body had scars. She works with rough tools and metal scraps. Things are bound to cut her and deeply. She's bound to get scars and have them looking pretty disgusting." Ed sighed, though the group had seemed to by the story.**

**Ed, proud of himself, found that rumor flooding the school by the end of day. He also noticed the mad glares he got from Violetta and Marietta. But that only made him grin more. Even Russell bloated about Winry and her great auto-mail abilities. Though only Ed had the real proof, making Russell double angry. Ed found it much better being the antagonist instead of the one being antagonized. **

_**Feudal Japan;**_

**Winry planted herself next to a tree, laying on the grass. She loved the scents and the feel of this place, though it was dangerous according to Kagome. Sure, demons were running around and murders happened often in villages. But Winry just relaxed, letting the breeze fly over her while Kagome and InuYasha had their argument. She knew it would not be long before…**

"**AAH, SIT BOY! SIT BOY!" Kagome bellowed, glaring at InuYasha.**

**InuYasha lifted his face from the dirt, glaring right back at Kagome, "Look! I did dirty work for you in your world! So lets just hurry up and get the rest of this JEWEL!"**

**Kagome shook her head, "Not today. I just came to make sure everything was going well. I have to get Winry home soon. Besides, you know I can't just walk up and down a dirt road and be like, oh a jewel is there. It takes too much time." **

**InuYasha snarled, cracking his knuckles. He had to give in to her since it was her gift and her decision, no matter how hard he tried to change her mind. **

**Winry laughed lightly, listening to the two of them. They were just as stubborn as Ed and her. That's when she sat up with a jolt, grinning maliciously. She turned to the two of them, and stood up.**

**Kagome looked to Winry as she was walking toward them. "You Ok?" Kagome eyed her friend carefully.**

**Winry just smiled, stopping right next to the two of them, "So cute!" were the only two words Winry let escape her lips. She looked to the confusion on their faces, which made her smile more. "You know, you two remind me of …" She stopped herself, loving their confused and flustered faces.**

**Kagome put a hand on Winry's shoulder, but Winry just moved slightly. Kagome shook her head thinking her friend had gone mad.**

**Winry took a step closer to Kagome, giving her a light push, "Sometimes, this is all you need…" She gave a devilish smile, watching Kagome slightly lose her balance. **

**Kagome, having been confused and then pushed made it harder for her to regain her balance, and Winry nudged InuYasha. He didn't quite understand her motives and watched Kagome topple to the floor.**

**Winry looked down at Kagome, sighing, "Not like I planned it…"**

**Kagome stood up, dusting herself off, "Planned what?"**

"**It would've worked if he wasn't so thick-headed." Winry giggled as InuYasha growled and wanted to pound her. Winry waved her hands in a dismissal way.**

**Winry then grabbed InuYasha's kimono, pulling him down a bit to her height, "Don't take it too personally." Letting him go and turning to Kagome, "What do you usually say to him when he does something incredibly stupid?" She asked looking dumbstruck, though on purpose.**

**Kagome looked to Winry, "Sit boy." She said it without thinking, though sometimes she enjoyed it more than she should. **

**The two girls glanced at InuYasha, again the dirt, Winry again slightly knocking Kagome to the floor. This time Kagome had almost landed on InuYasha's head, before he moved, just to catch her with his lap.**

**Winry turned into a fit of giggles, the two still staring at her in confusion. She had hugged her stomach tightly, the density she could still remember herself having.**

"**Too cute." Winry said before turning to well, "We have to go Kagome." **

**Kagome turned to InuYasha, blushing slightly, before standing up and brushing herself off. The two girls ran to the well, leaving InuYasha in the dirt, confused, and slightly angry. **

**Kagome slightly heard him say something along the lines of hunting down the monk and slayer as they were leaving. She blushed, wanting to know his reaction to what he'd find.**

**Ever since Miroku and Sango had found their common ground, they've always been 'out' and 'busy'. Kagome knew why, though InuYasha still had yet for his eyes to see.**

**The two girl's went back to present day Japan, Kagome hoping to get Winry home before Ed and Al. When they arrived at the apartment, they were glad to see it still vacant, Winry unlocking the door. The girl's walked inside and took a seat on the couch. Winry soon after went to get a glass of water and one for Kagome too. The girl's sat on the couch until Ed and Al came home.**

_**After School;**_

**Ed and Al were walking home in silence. Ed just kept thinking to himself about his logical use of words while Al could not believe the cruelty of girls. Al soon took in a breath before patting his brother on the shoulder.**

"**I'm just going to go over to Aiyoku's for a while…"**

**Ed nodded and watched Al run off. He put his hands in his pockets, now wondering what Kagome and Winry did all day. But something else caught his attention.**

**He felt around in his pockets, and found a piece of paper, _Ha, that note from Mustang… how long ago did I find this… that bastard never even told me about it when I saw him last night! _Ed growled, but unfolded the paper, his eyes wondering the paper, looking for just key words; _Edward, Urgent, Pinako, ill, Den, Idiots. _Ed did not make sense of the few words he saw and sighed. Reading the note completely this time;**

_**Edward,**_

_**I got an urgent call from Pinako yesterday. She is ill and is having trouble taking care of her customers and Den. She needs Winry to handle Den for a couple of weeks. Armstrong went to retrieve the mutt earlier today. The only problem is the apartments you live in don't allow pets, so Hawkeye will watch him until I find a suitable place for you to live. I know you probably won't read this for a couple weeks and I've probably already talked to you. If we have seen each other and I did not speak with you, we are both idiots.**_

_**The Flame.**_

**Ed shook his head, though hoping the best for Pinako. He also needed to thank Riza now for having Den for how many weeks, he could not remember. **

**He entered the apartment soon after that, looking to the two girls on the couch. He gladly walked over to them and took the glass of water from Winry, examining it before gulping it down.**

**The girls just laughed at him.**

**Kagome left soon after, since Ed was now home, though still curious about Winry's actions back in Feudal Japan.**

**Once Kagome had shut the door, and Ed locked it after, he walked over to Winry on the couch. She smiled at him, offering him into her arms. He shook his head, but lightly, lifted Winry off the couch and they both sunk onto the floor, Ed pulling Winry into his lap, though she pretended to fight back.**

**He then pulled her into a passionate kiss, working his tongue with more experience now. Winry held back a grin and kissed him back, flickering her tongue and moving her hands around the buttons on his shirt. She turned her body into a straddle around Ed's waist, hugging him with her legs. She moved her lips from his, down to his neck, hitting a nerve which made him moan lightly. The electrical wave Winry had given him from her light kisses, made him shiver, caressing her stomach and sides lightly. She felt his hand barely touching her, and shivered to the cold metal from his auto-mail. Ed moved his neck away from Winry, looking down at her.**

"**Long time since I've seen you in that outfit."**

**Winry smiled, nodding. **

**He moved to kiss her again, only to have her duck and began kissing his chest lightly. She flicked her tongue on his nipple, making him laugh and moan. The more she teased him, the more he felt himself tense up, which Winry could also feel from the bulge in his pants region. Winry licked along the middle of his chest, and around his collar bones lightly while rubbing the outline of the auto-mail arm. Ed had closed his eyes, trying to control his breathing and moaning. Winry found her way back to his lips, kissing him, pressing against him. He lightly bit her lip, his hands running all over her body, up and down her legs, along all her curves. She could tell he being over stimulated, but she didn't want to stop either.**

**That was, until a knock came to the door.**

**Ed groaned, pulling Winry closer wanting to just ignore it and it'll go away. Winry licked along his ear lobe and stood up though, eying him to button up his shirt. He groaned but stood up and adjusted himself. He now wished he had told Winry about the note, but before he could, she had opened the door.**


	8. A meeting with Roy Mustang

**High School Alchemist  
1 ½ Girls & Plays**

_A/N: I do not own FullMetal Alchemist, InuYasha or the characters. Nor do I own any songs from neither Broadway plays I use nor the origin. This is a fan fiction based more on the love parts of the HSA series. I hope you enjoy & the more reviews, the more updates! Love you all._

_Chapter Eight_

**_Ed groaned pulling Winry closer wanting to just ignore it and it'll go away. Winry licked along his ear lobe before standing up, eying him to button up his shirt. He groaned again but stood up and adjusted himself. He now wished he had told Winry about the note, but before he could, she had opened the door._**

**Winry smiled as she looked through the 'peep-hole' before opening the door. She greeted their guest with a smile, "Hello." She invited the visitor inside, turning to Ed.**

"**Lieutenant?" Ed's eyes widened, he didn't believe he'd see so much of Hawkeye. He forced a smile on his face, waiting for her to explain.**

**Riza smiled to the teenagers, "Hello Edward. Colonel sent me to call you to his current 'quarters'. The Colonel obviously has some unsettled business to talk with you about." Riza shook her head lightly; Roy never liked doing his job and Edward was reluctant to Roy.**

**Winry just walked over to the couch and took a seat, knowing it was military business. She just smiled at the two, listening, wondering when Ed would go to Roy.**

**Ed nodded, growling lowly, "Yeah, yeah. The Colonel will get his meeting with me. I …" He was about to ask if it was about the letter, but decided against that now. Winry would explode if she thought he was hiding this from her.**

**Riza nodded and saluted Ed, "I will get you around 6 tonight, Edward."**

**Ed nodded, and watched Riza take her leave. He rolled his eyes lightly, thinking about how Riza kept her cool around a guy like Roy. He went to take a seat next to Winry, smiling softly. She smiled back at him, before standing up and walking to the kitchen. **

**Ed let his jaw drop lightly, "Erm." He crossed his arms as Winry walked back with a glass of milk and a glass of water. She offered both to him, though he gladly took the water and gulped it down before she could get the milk to her own lips.**

**Winry just smiled and took a seat again, placing her cup on the counter. Ed looked her over really fast before making a quick movement and pressed his lips against hers.**

**In response, all he got was a slight giggle, and her hands pressing his chest away from her.**

"**Playtime is over, love."**

"**Why?" Ed whined, he wanted to just erase Riza's visit.**

**Winry just giggled, rubbing Ed's cheek though barely touching him, "I'm going to go practice for the musical auditions. Don't even try to get a glimpse either, or I'll make you sing!" With that, Winry ran off to her room, picking up her glass of milk. She turned to him when she got to her door, "And if you do try to get even a slight idea of what I'm doing in here, you'll drown in milk." She blew him a kiss before disappearing into her bedroom.**

**Ed fumed but had guessed it was for the best, Al would be home soon. Ed would just have to wait until night fall or whenever he would get home from Mustang's lectures and such. Slumping on the couch, Ed growled, looking to the ceiling.**

**Around 5pm, Al had walked through the door, and turned to look at the napping Ed. He took a seat on the couch next to his brother, smiling. Tapping his brother lightly, waiting for a response, Al just stared.**

**Ed twitched, moaned, and mumbled during his light nap, was making Al laugh. Ed soon opening his eyes, looked to Al with droopy eyes of confusion.**

"**Al…."**

"**Brother!" Al smiled, hugging his brother lightly.**

"**ugh, erm, uh?" Were the only words escaping Ed's mouth.**

"**Why are you sleeping out here?"**

**Ed shook his head lightly to wake himself up, "Uh, Riza is coming to get me, Mustang needs to have a little chat with me." **

**Al nodded, "Where's Winry? Did Russell come and sweep her off her feet like he keeps saying he's going to do?" Al didn't believe Russell could do it, though he loved seeing Ed fume when mentioning Russell. Ed especially got angry when mentioning Russell and Winry in the same sentence.**

"**Psh, Nah. Winry is in her room, rehearsing for _musical_ auditions or something.." Ed shrugged, glancing to her bedroom door.**

"**Oh...A musical audition! That sounds fun!" Al beamed brightly.**

**Ed shrugged once more, "You're not serious!"**

**Al thought about it for a few seconds, "Hm, I wonder if I can even sing?"**

**Ed rolled his eyes, "Well why don't you and Winry try out together then!" Sarcasm shown with his words, and his facial expression full of enthusiastic sarcasm.**

**Al nodded though, agreeing with the idea, "I'll go get the details from her now!" Al was about to stand up, smiling at his gawking brother.**

"**Hey Al, make sure you and Winry eat a good dinner, I don't know when I'll be home tonight." Ed took in a breath.**

**Al nodded, "Alright brother."**

**Al bounced off to Winry's room, knocking lightly.**

"**Winry, it's Al. I want to know all about this musical audition!" Al yelled happily.**

**Winry opened her bedroom door, curiously eying her friend, "You want to audition?"**

**Al nodded and Winry invited him into her room, Ed felt slightly jealous. But he shook it off and decided to go hunt down Riza instead of waiting.**

**It did not take Ed long to find her, and she saluted him. "Edward."**

"**Just take me to the Colonel now, I'm sick of waiting."**

**Riza soon nodded, and lead Ed to a small hotel area, Ed laughing slightly. Roy pays for Ed's nice apartment and he gets himself a low-life hotel room…for ONE.**

**Riza knocked on the door, having Roy mumbling being heard before the door opened, "Hello Lt, Hello FullMetal."**

**Riza saluted Roy, sighing. Ed grinned.**

"**Colonel, so I heard you wanted a few, maybe more, words with me." Ed crossed his arms, he was still upset that the moment with Winry was ruined due to this.**

**Roy nodded, "Lt. Hawkeye, would you prefer to stay out or come in." Roy smiled.**

**Riza shook her head, "I will wait here, I will talk to Edward when you two are finished."**

**Ed shook his head, "Punishment from both parents, great."**

**The two military officers stared to Edward in confusion, but Ed just walked into the hotel room, taking a seat where ever.**

**Roy nodded, shutting the door quietly after Ed's entrance.**

"**FullMetal, did you get my letter?"**

"**Yeah, we're both idiots. Only I didn't get a chance to read until this afternoon. So, you're the idiot." Ed smiled.**

"**FullMetal."**

"**Go on Colonel"**

"**Hawkeye has had Den now for five weeks, and though he lives nicely with Black Hayate. I'm looking into new places for you to live but with no luck yet. Not many apartment places accept animals. So Hawkeye has given me notice that she is quite attached to the dog but its wasting a lot of money feeding the two. She will keep him until I have situated for you to move of course, nothing else we can do."**

"**Yeah, I'll thank her later."**

"**I also have some bad news."**

**Ed stayed silent.**

"**Pinako may be dying. Of course living around all those fumes her life with auto-mail building; she was bound to get sick sooner or later."**

**Ed narrowed his eyes slightly.**

"**She is being well taken care of, but we are unsure of her current status. I just want you to know, FullMetal. That whatever happens, it's just how it is and don't let it interfere with your work."**

"**Like you when Maes died…"**

**Roy glared, he had never wanted anyone to bring that up. But taking in a deep sigh, "Being in the military for as long as you have, you should be used to death. Pinako is an old woman, she lived a full life. If she dies, it shouldn't be as affective as when Hughes died."**

"**What about Winry?"**

**Roy gave Ed a questioning look.**

"**If Pinako dies…"**

"**She is just like her grandmother, a great auto-mail mechanic. She will probably take over the business and live to Pinako's expectations."**

**Ed turned from Roy, breathing heavily. "That is not what I meant."**

**Roy sighed, he knew just what Ed was thinking. Ed knew Winry's reaction to her parent's death, Roy did not. Though Roy caused that pain and he could still not live it down. He guessed knew that it would be tough for Winry to lose someone else, even after all these years.**

"**She has you and Al. There should be no worries, FullMetal."**

**Ed nodded, "Is that all Colonel?"**

"**No."**

**Ed rolled his eyes, waiting for him to continue.**

"**In other military news, we have spotted that guy I beat the crap out of!"**

**Ed lifted a brow, he never knew who Roy was talking about, or if he even kicked his ass or not. Ed rolled his eyes, waiting for Roy to go into more details.**

**Roy looked to Ed, noticing his look of either disbelief or confusion.**

"**The man we chased after, the reason you were sent here."**

"**Dewayne." Ed rolled his eyes.**

**Roy growled.**

"**I beat him up anyway!" Ed growled back.**

"**You got beaten up is more like it, kid."**

**Ed stood up, about ready to attack Roy, Roy ready to do the same thing.**

"**Look Kid, I just want you to know we've spotted there new location and we can't just let them escape."**

"**I'm NOT a kid…" Ed hissed.**

"**Your location, if not moved to another apartment here, in later days will be moved to his new location. Your job is still to hunt him down and bring him into military forces."**

**Ed nodded, "If we have to move out of Tokyo, I would prefer if we did it after the school thing gets out."**

"**I told you I wouldn't be moving you until the end of the year anyways."**

**Ed nodded, "Is THAT it?"**

**Roy nodded.**

**Ed walked to the door, and exited, looking to Riza.**

"**Thank you Lt."**

**Riza just nodded and escorted Edward home safely, though he protested on needing a bodyguard as always.**

**As soon a Riza disappeared, Ed shut the door to the apartment, locking it and looking to the empty living room. Though his conversation with Roy did not seem that long, he had realized it was passed 9pm. _Al must be in bed, Winry too._ Ed sighed and walked into his room, taking his shoes and shirt off before climbing into bed. _No use wearing my shirt, Winry would've torn it off anyway._ Ed grinned though once he settled into bed, he realized it was empty. Ed took a deep sigh, growling lightly. Though as a pout grew on his face…**

**His bedroom door opened, to Winry… in a towel. Ed's jaw dropped, turning on his light quickly, Winry shutting the door silently so not to wake Al.**

"**I didn't expect you to be home!" Winry gasped in a whisper.**

**Ed shook his head many times, "Oh…."**

**Winry crossed her arms, standing over Ed's tossed t-shirt.**

**Ed turned his face, "Do you always come snooping in my room in a towel?"**

"**No, I just wanted to borrow a shirt to sleep in tonight, this one will do."**

**Winry slipped the shirt on and cleared her throat as a sign for Ed to redirect his gaze. Ed turned back to Winry, getting a little too excited about her in his shirt and slightly wet. **

"**Am I allowed in or should I go?"**

**Ed scooted over slightly, Winry climbing under the covers, getting as close to Ed as he would allow. Ed allowed himself to get comfortable before the two let their lips meet.**

**Ed felt a lot of his muscles tighten as he kissed Winry, his hands rubbing along her back and hips. She wrapped a leg around his legs, entwining their bodies. Her lips began exploring Ed's face and ears, making a light purr sound while flickering his earlobe. Ed tingled slightly, tensing in lower regions. He began kissing down her neck, licking and nibbling. Both were moaning lightly, feeling more tensions than usual. Winry thrusts her hips into Ed, causing him to wince and moan. Ed was breathing lightly onto Winry's neck. She allowed her leg to move between his, rubbing lightly against the bulge which was forming tightly. Ed widened his eyes slightly, getting a giggle from Winry. He relaxed his head on the pillow, moaning slightly, arching his back. She then moved her hand slowly around his pants, gripping the bulge lightly, massaging it. Ed pulled her closer, breathing, moaning in her ear. She enjoyed this and unbuckled the button to his pants, letting her hand explore. Ed tingled and stiffened to her touch. She licked his cheek lightly, staring into his golden eyes. Ed grinned, tossing Winry on her back, though her hand never leaving his pants. Ed was now on top of Winry, rubbing his leg between her legs. She returned the favor, lightly caressing him. Both teens were moaning, trying not to be loud in case Al woke up.**

**Ed had thought about putting his hands on her, but was afraid to hurt her. He placed his auto-mail hand on her breast, squeezing and kneading softly. This made Winry grip his stiffened member, and rubbing along it. Ed could almost not handle it. He bent down on her kissing her, rubbing her breasts. But it was not enough. His leg was not as pleasurable torture as she was doing to him. Shifting his weight onto his auto-mail arm, taking it off her breast. Winry whined slightly, moving in a faster movement on the erection. Ed moaned, moving his flesh arm down her body slowly, rubbing along her curves and under his shirt. He could feel the warmth coming from her area. Ed licked his lips lightly, trying to focus on Winry and not himself. He lightly flicked the petals, with the tips of his fingers. He found the response from Winry very satisfying. She twitched slightly, arching. He did it again, lightly, though she just increased the rubbing to his member. **

**Ed finally gathered his courage and pressed his hand on her, rubbing along the petals and feeling around, rubbing softly. He could feel the moist already and her heat growing. Winry slightly bit Ed's neck to stop her from moaning. She began fidgeting with his pants, removing them swiftly to his ankles.**

"**I miss seeing you in just boxers." She winked. **

**Ed blushed, but continued rubbing along the lines, until he felt the bud, which made Winry tense, arch her back and lose a breath. That was most satisfying to Ed, though her reaction made him pulse as well. Ed looked to the shirt on Winry, wanting to take it off, but thinking that would be going too far. Winry pulled Ed's member from the pocket in his boxers, letting it now and then rub against her leg while she stroked it. Ed moaned but thoughts got in his mind**

**_This is going too fast… too far… _ Ed tried to shake the thoughts from his head and enjoy the pleasure but they kept getting in his way, _You don't want to hurt her…_**

**Ed sighed and stopped what he was doing, rolling off of Winry. He looked away, removing her hand, then turning to her and smiled.**

"**We should get some sleep." **

**Winry looked to him confused, hoping she did not upset him, but nodded and curled on his chest. They both felt their hormones raging, and the burning sensation of wanting more, but they both slept through the night, cuddling and content.**


	9. Complications, Stuff, Auditions

**High School Alchemist  
1 ½ Girls & Plays**

_A/N: I do not own FullMetal Alchemist, InuYasha or the characters. Nor do I own any songs from neither Broadway plays I use nor the origin. This is a fan fiction based more on the love parts of the HSA series. I hope you enjoy & the more reviews, the more updates! Love you all._

_Chapter Nine_

**Roy laid on the bed of his hotel, staring at the ceiling. He yawned loudly, turning to the small table which laid all of his paperwork. Rubbing his eyes with the back of his hands, he sat up, looking nearly dead-tired when he heard a knock on the door.**

"**Sir" A voice from the other side of the door could be heard.**

"**Come in Lieutenant." Roy sighed.**

**Riza Hawkeye entered the hotel room and stood at attention in front of Roy, saluting him for a short period of time.**

"**Sir, your report needs to be sent in tonight. Do you have it?"**

**Roy's face turned horror-struck. He had remembered having yesterday when he was on a …date…with that one girl. Roy scratched the top of his head.**

"**Uh… I thought I mailed it yesterday when I went out.." Roy sighed once more.**

"**Sir, are you sure?" Riza crossed her arms, knowing Roy was not responsible enough to send in his own report.**

**Roy's face dropped in shame.**

"**I'll go check the car, you probably forgot about it while you were busy, Sir."**

**Riza left the room before he could protest. Roy took in a breath, he always felt bad a day after a date when he would see Riza. But he did not have the guts to ask her out himself, so he just takes every other girl he can. He felt like a coward not being able to ask her out himself. Just as he was wallowing in self-pity, Falmon, Breda, Fuery, and Havoc came strolling into his office.**

"**Sir." They all said in unison, saluting Roy. **

**Roy brushed them off, "Eh.."**

**Havoc glared, "How was your date last night, Colonel?" He said before muttering under his breath something along the lines, 'girl stealing heartbreaking bastard.'**

**Roy just sighed, smiling lightly, "You know how they go Havoc…Oh wait, you don't." **

**Havoc rolled his eyes.**

"**Why is it that every girl Havoc asks out goes for the Colonel?" Fuery whispered to Falmon and Breda.**

**Roy and Havoc obviously heard it though and stared at the three men. Roy then had a brilliant idea, and he took Havoc's arm, dragging him outside. They left the other military men in a slight confusion but they developed a conversation while the two men stood outside.**

"**Lt. Havoc. I think it would be a good idea for you to ask Lt. Hawkeye out."**

**Havoc's face went pale, "BUT… why?" He eyed the Colonel curiously, "You think she'll pity me and say yes?"**

**Roy rolled his eyes, but allowed him to believe that was the reason, "Yes."**

"**But, SIR! If she says yes.. and I mess up. She'll take out her gun and start shooting, and that would not look good in a restaurant!" Havoc might have been desperate, but not suicidal.**

**Roy sighed, He would not want to tell Havoc the real reason, military men don't fall in love, especially not with their Lt's. He took in a breath and walked back into the apartment feeling that was a waste of time.**

**Riza soon returned, saluting Roy once more, her emotionless expression.**

"**It was on the back seat of your car Sir; I mailed it just before returning here."**

**Roy nodded, the other men just whispering to them. It was obvious to Roy that Havoc told them his option. Riza looked to the gossiping men and then to Roy. **

**Fuery had whispered something to them before the three male faces became red and they tried to stop from laughing. Roy looked over curiously.**

"**What is the matter with you!? No matter how much time passes, I'm still working with a bunch of idiots!" **

**Fuery straightened up, looking to the other three. **

"**Sorry Sir." The four said.**

**Riza glanced to Roy before getting ready to retreat out of the hotel room.**

"**Wait, Lt. Hawkeye." Breda started.**

"**We have some urgent news that we should have …. Informed you about yesterday…" Falmon tried to keep a straight, serious face.**

**Thinking off the top of his head, Fuery began, "Yeah, from HQ. A group of people have been threatening the Military to hand over Colonel Mustang. We have no leads and no reason to why, but we believe that he could be in danger, and that is your area of expertise."**

**Riza and Roy both blinked more than a few times, though Riza soon nodded and looked to the Colonel.**

"**Do they know the Colonel is located here?"**

**The boys glanced at each other, "Uh..They might. They've been searching for him for a while now and HQ said that even if he doesn't want to leave the perimeter of FullMetal, to move him around the area often so if he's seen one place, he won't return again." Havoc sighed, he was helping Mustang get another girl…**

**Riza nodded, "Sir, you need to pack now."**

**Roy blinked again, were they all SERIOUS? "I'm the Flame Alchemist! No rebellion is going to scare me into hiding."**

"**Sir." Riza pointed to the small window of the hotel room, "It's raining."**

**Roy collapsed to the ground, "Go figure."**

**Riza soon had Roy packed and the went to his car, Riza driving them someplace else. She offered him to stay at her hotel for a night for safety and then they'd find a new place after that. Roy's safety was all she dared think about, nothing personal or selfish, just his safety.**

_**Back to the Teens;**_

**It has been two days since the night Ed had stopped Winry. She still did not know if he was mad at her and felt like some part of her took a wrong turn. The two had become slightly distance after that. Winry even spent one night in her room, though she did not sleep. She kept herself occupied at school; talking to Al and Kagome about the Winter Musical auditions, outside of school with Al practicing for the auditions.**

**Aiyoku did not seem to mind as much as Ed, though. She was happy Al was getting into a circular activity. Ed wasn't so mad that Al and Winry spent so much time together, it was more that she USED Al as an escape goat, or that's how he felt.**

**During the school hours, Winry would stick near Kagome for the most part, talking, Al joining in occasionally. Ed, Aiyoku, and Houjou would stand around, sometimes listening to the three talk, or Aiyoku was trying to talk to Ed. Russell would show up occasionally to talk to Kagome, Winry, and Al about the musical as well. Ed noticed he flirted with Kagome, but he was way more persistent when it came to Winry. Ed growled lowly, though no one paid attention.**

**Ed would usually stomp off, he didn't want to get in Winry's way and make her angrier, though he knew he had to talk to her. He felt stupid for just staring at Russell talk to her when it should be him.**

**Russell would occasionally play with Winry's hair or brush her shoulder, but she would just move away from him and smile to Al.**

**It was lunch, and the group sat in the field near the back of the school. Ed wanted to talk to Winry, but he didn't want to make a big scene. He just smiled at her every now and then. Winry would slightly smile back, though it would be interrupted by Russell's talking.**

"**I think this will be the best musical of this school." Russell smiled.**

"**What musical is it going to be Russell?" Kagome pleaded wanting to know what she was getting herself into.**

**Russell just shook his head, "Not telling."**

**Al had looked to Russell, "How about you just tell Kagome, Winry and me." **

**Russell shook his head once more.**

**Winry sighed in boredom, it was hard not to get bored, Russell was an attention brat so nothing new ever happened. She turned to Ed, though he was lying on the grass. Shaking her head lightly, she turned back to Kagome.**

"**Winry… Winry.!" **

**Russell was calling her name for some time now by the time she answered. It was after school and she was drifting in class. She looked up to her friends, and smiled.**

"**Sorry."**

"**Just as spacey as Kagome." Houjou smiled.**

**Winry stood up and followed the group to the door. **

"**Tomorrow is auditions!" Kagome and Al danced lightly. **

**Russell placed a hand over Winry's shoulder's. She simply moved and his arm fell.**

"**I don't feel good; I'm going to head home." Winry sighed. **

"**Want me to walk you home?" Russell pulled off the cute-smile.**

**Winry shook her head and turned to Ed, "You're going home, aren't you?"**

**Ed was surprised at this but nodded lightly, "It's either home or listen to more talk on something that isn't definite yet." **

**Winry nodded, "I'll take your bag home, Al." Winry took Al's bag and waved goodbye to everyone, Ed had already begun walking home.**

**Winry walked behind Ed most of the way home. They stayed in silence. They heard each other's footsteps and breathing as they approached the apartment door. He unlocked the door, ushering Winry inside.**

**Once Winry entered the apartment, she set Al's backpack by his bedroom door and walked straight to her room. Ed walked into his room, placing his backpack on the ground. He took his shirt off and examined his auto-mail arm, walking over to his bed. He shook his arm slightly, sort of wishing something was wrong with it. He flicked his wrist and popped the elbow, but it seemed in working condition. _She does the best auto-mail. Never messes up._ Ed smiled to himself, lying on his bed.**

**Winry, on the other hand, had changed out of her uniform once she got into her room. She put on her crème tank top and black mini-skirt. She went over her audition song once more for tomorrow before she took a seat on her bed, looking to the ceiling.**

**Neither wanted to ruin their friendship, nor what they had created. But they seemed to be having their first relationship problem and not knowing how to fix it, which made them both feel helpless and stupid. **

**Winry scrunched her nose and got up from her bed, leaving her room. She glanced into Ed's before going into the kitchen for a glass of water. Ed sat up, eying her carefully; noticing she's drank a lot of water lately, though she rarely ate with Al and him. He glanced to his arm once more, _Asking wouldn't hurt…_**

**Ed sat up and looked out his door, "Can you do some simple check-up maintenance on my arm?"**

**Winry put down her glass of water and turned to Ed. She gave him a questioning look but shrugged and went to her room to get her tools.**

**She returned with a box of tools she specifically had for Ed. She put her gloves on and motioned Ed into a more efficient position before she began examining his arm.**

**Ed just looked at the ground as she allowed her hand to rub along the metal, feeling for loose screws or weakening parts. She flung his elbow and wrist around, checking the movement abilities. She lifted his arm straight up and swung it around in circles. Ed believed she was just having a laugh, but her expression was serious. She tightened a few bolts and ran her finger down the outline from his chest and back to the auto-mail.**

**After she finished, Ed quietly thanked her and she finally cracked smile, standing up and about to leave. Ed stood as well, as if to follow her, but he lightly brushed her arm, grabbing her hand lightly. He did not look at her when she turned, but just held her hand. She could see the red in his cheeks and shook her head lightly.**

"**Are we making-up?"**

"**Were we ever really fighting?" Was Ed's remark.**

"…**Ed, we fight. It's what we do." Winry smirked, "We always have, always will. It's part of our ever-growing relationship."**

"**So then, you still want to be mine? I thought for sure you'd be all over that guy who won't stop flirting with you."**

**Winry shook her head, "Why? Because he has potential and wants the attention."**

**Ed looked at her wide-eyed, "He has POTENTIAL! What do I have?"**

**Winry giggled, "Me" Winry rolled her eyes and turned her body completely toward Ed. "What do we do now?" **

**Ed then narrowed his eyes, "I'm sorry if I upset you… a few days ago. But… I can't … do THAT." Ed's blush grew.**

**Winry shook her head slightly, "Edward, I was not asking you to have sex with me. You had every right to stop if you felt uncomfortable though, I told you just to tell me when and I'd stop."**

**Ed tensed and smiled lightly, "Yeah.."**

**For the rest of the afternoon, the two took a seat on Ed's bed, silently enjoying each others missed company. They still felt a little awkward, but glad they had said more than 2 words to each other now.**

**Winry did sleep in Ed's bed that night, and rested for the auditions the next day. Al came home late again, though Ed and Winry were already in bed. Ed did wonder why his brother stayed out a lot, and if it was ALWAYS with Aiyoku. Does Al have more fun than Ed? Did the little brother get more 'action' from Aiyoku than Winry did for him? Ed didn't want to think about it, but his worry for his little brother did kick in every now and then.**

**The two teens slept comfortably after the two rough nights of arguing. Ed just felt better knowing Winry was safe with him. The two slept through the whole night in each others arms.**

**The next morning, Ed and Winry got up as usual, Winry running to her room to get ready for school. Al woke up minutes later getting him ready as well. Winry and Al were both excited since the auditions were to be held after school today. Ed ignored their enthusiasm and the three walked to school.**

**Throughout the day, Al, Winry, Kagome, and Russell had talked about the auditions. Ed ignored their behavior once more and relaxed mostly, occasionally telling Winry and Al there is no way he'd be dragged into this insanity.**

**At lunch, the group laid upon the field, chatting and relaxing under the sky. It was a darker day than usual with the threatening gray clouds. Ed just stared at the clouds, allowing himself to drift from the others. Kagome and Winry were talking about their audition preparation, while Houjou and Russell talked amongst themselves as guys often do. Al and Aiyoku cuddled on the grass, Al occasionally talking to Winry and Kagome. Aiyoku sat up and looked to Kagome and Winry.**

"**Oh, I forgot to tell you guys, my brother is trying out for the play too, as is Jill-Ann." She smiled, wanting in on her boyfriend's conversation.**

**The group smiled, Al nodding, "Her brother is really nice too."**

"**We didn't know you had a brother…" Winry scrunched her nose. **

"**What grade?" Kagome added.**

"**10th like me, we're twins. Fraternal."**

"**Cool." Most of the group added.**

**To most people; it seemed to take forever for after school to arrive. When Al, Winry, Kagome, Russell, Fletcher, Houjou and Jill-Ann arrived in the theatre, the group surprised Houjou had decided to try out, they looked to the large group of students wanting to try out. It seemed like more than ½ the students wanted to try out. Everyone smiled nervously and signed in.**

**Auditions took up to 3 ½ hours, watching every single person audition. By the time it was Winry's turn, she was so nervous, she wanted to back-out. But Kagome and Russell pushed her on.**

"**Rockbell, Winry." The teacher called and looked around the packed theatre.**

**Winry stood abruptly and hustled on stage.**

"**What song, child?"**

"**Uh..." Winry froze almost instantly, taking in a long breath before answering. "A lullaby called, "Now that I'm a Woman." She felt stupid now, but when she began singing, it just rolled off her tongue. **

_**- Once, I can't remember**_

_**I was long ago, someone strange**_

_**I was innocent and wise**_

_**And full of pain**_

_**Now that I'm a woman**_

_**Everything is strange**_

_**Once, when I was searching**_

_**Somewhere out of reach**_

_**Far away**_

_**In a place I could not find**_

_**Nor heart obey**_

_**Now that I'm a woman**_

_**Everything is changed**_

_**Everything is Strange**_

_**Everything has changed.**_

**When she finished, Winry smiled lightly and exited the stage from the left, sitting down next to Kagome, who was next. Kagome, this being her second time, fluttered to the stage and simply responded.**

"**In Perfect Harmony." She smiled to the instructor and began**

_**- In a world so far away**_

_**At the end of a closing day**_

_**A little child was born and raised**_

_**Deep in the forest on a hidden place**_

_**Mother never saw his face**_

_**Ancient spirits of the forest**_

_**Made him king of elves and trees**_

_**He was the only human being**_

_**Who lived in harmony**_

_**In perfect harmony**_

_**The woods protected, fulfilled his needs**_

_**Fruits by birds, honey by bees**_

_**He found shelter under trees**_

_**He grew up in their company**_

_**They became his family**_

_**A thousand seasons**_

_**They passed him by**_

_**So many times, have said goodbye**_

_**And when the spirits called out his name**_

_**To join forever, forever to stay**_

_**The forest sprite he became**_

_**Ancient spirits of the forest**_

_**Made him king of elves and trees**_

_**He was the only human being**_

_**Who lived in harmony**_

_**In perfect harmony.**_

**She finished up and exited the stage.**

**When the auditions ended, the instructor ushered them to leave and explained that a list would be posted tomorrow. She would go over the auditions with the Drama club and post the casting roles. Everyone was so nervous when they exited.**

**Aiyoku and Ed were found outside waiting for them. Winry smiled to Ed, flipping her hair over her shoulder.**

"**You put your hair down…" Ed examined her strands falling free.**

**Winry rolled her eyes, "Obviously."**

**Russell was behind her, swiftly moving in and taking her hand gently. He turned her into a twirl and dip.**

"**You did beautifully; you'll definitely have a starring role."**

**Winry just lightly smiled, moving from his grip. She could hear Ed's growling and knew he was about to explode.**

**Aiyoku soon got everyone's attention, "This is my brother, everyone. His name is Ayokuki."**

**Her brother stood a little taller than her, with black hair and green eyes. He smiled lightly, through the long locks of bangs he had.**

**Aiyoku smiled, "He's not so shy, I swear."**

"**Hello." Ayokuki smiled, waving to the group.**

"**Hi." Kagome and Winry said in unison.**

"**You have a great voice, Ayokuki." Winry added.**

**He smiled to her. Kagome nodded in agreement.**

**Ayokuki bowed slightly, and looked to his sister, "I'm going to find Dayuku, I'll see you at home."**

**Aiyoku nodded and watched him leave. Soon the group parted on its ways. Winry was given a piggy-back by Al as they complimented each other on there performances. Winry was surprised Al had an adorable singing voice.**

**Ed followed slowly behind, but was stopped by Russell.**

"**I think she's warming up to me, what do you think being her best friend and all?"**

**Ed knew he meant Winry and sighed, "Kid, I'm far from her best friend…"**

**Russell glared, "What are you talking about, you've known her forever, right? So you're best friends, nothing more."**

"**Alphonse and Winry, that's an unbreakable friendship there. He's the one you never have to worry about getting in your way. Russell, Winry and I ... it's different…"**

**With that, Ed walked quickly before Russell could say anything else, though he did say..**

"**Edward Elric, no matter what you do …or say. Winry will love me, and it will cause you to see that I am no longer just the kid who pretended to be you, but the man who was able to take something you could not." With a smirk on Russell's lips, he found his brother and went home.**

_**The Next Morning, on the bulletin board, where kids swarmed to see, the list for the Winter Musical.**_

**TITLE: RENT: No Day But Today.**

**CAST:  
Roger Davis: Russell Tringham Mark Cohen: Alphonse Elric**

**Tom Collins: Dayuku Robezku Benjamin Coffin III: Adrian Dize**

**Joanne Jefferson: Kagome Higurashi Angel Schunard: Ayokuki Aoishe**

**Mimi Marquez: Winry Rockbell Maureen Johnson: Jill-Ann Henderzon**

**Gordon/Mr. Grey: Christopher Ricks Alison/Others: Ivory Slisk**

**Steve/Waiter: Houjou. Paul/Other: Fletcher Tringham**

**Alexi/Other: Romilda Samuels**

**Winry and Al celebrated immediately and then met the kids which they did not know were in it. The all greeted each other and congratulated one another in their success. Russell explained that Winry got one of the main roles.**


	10. Poison Slash

**High School Alchemist  
1 ½ Girls & Plays**

_A/N: I do not own FullMetal Alchemist, InuYasha or the characters. Nor do I own any songs from neither Broadway plays I use nor the origin. This is a fan fiction based more on the love parts of the HSA series. I hope you enjoy & the more reviews, the more updates! Love you all._

_Chapter Ten_

**Russell smirked; it was true he was in the drama club. He had pulled some strings in the department to make sure the role he got corresponded with Winry's like he did the year before to be with Kagome. He watched Winry celebrate with Alphonse, smiling.**

**The first rehearsal was a simple explanation of how to prepare in the next 5 weeks before the opening show. Sure, 5 weeks seemed like a short time, but for the new comers, it was told it was possible with the right attitude and hard work.**

"**Alright Children," Said the instructor, "Since there is a difference from the drama club and the stars, you are all assigned a tutor for your character."**

**The group of 13 kids stared at the instructor and to the kids piling into the auditorium.**

"**Each of your tutors are experts on your characters. They will give great pointers and be your costume designer. Hopefully your relationship with your tutors will be more than professional but no more than friendship." She eyed some of the kids before going on. She looked to her clipboard and then to her students, "Russell will be partnered with Justin, Dayuku with Tam, Kagome with Xerie, Winry with Baily, and Christopher with Patrick. Houjou with John, Romilda with Sarah, Alphonse with Erin, Adrian with Henry, Ayokuki with James, Jill-Ann with Gabrielle, Ivory with Justine, and Fletcher with Souta."**

**The group partnered up with the person assigned and introduced themselves. Each couple had created a schedule for practices outside of rehearsal and made a copy for each other and the instructor. **

"**I'm Winry."**

"**I'm Baily. I'll be helping you get into your character. Helping with your vocals and learning your lines. Plus, I get to take your measurements and create your costumes due to colors which brighten you." Baily smiled.**

**Winry nodded, "Alright."**

"**Oh, and the only rule we drama kids have for our musicals and plays; Kissing scenes are never rehearsed. If you're in need of 'coaching' for kissing, we suggest you get a partner outside of the performance to practice that on. Also that person can help you with your lines by practicing with you." **

**Winry nodded again, this was a lot of information.**

**The instructor then passed out two scripts to each group, "RENT" written on the top. The groups gathered their scripts and were excused. Winry had made plans for Baily to come over after school tomorrow. As well as Kagome, Al, Xerie and Erin would be coming over.**

**Russell got mad for not being invited, but he still swore by the end of this performance, Winry would be all his.**

**Winry, Al, and Ed walked home after the first rehearsal ended, Winry explaining to Ed about the guests tomorrow. He shrugged it off and looked to the sky.**

**The group arrived at there apartment, Al going to his room. The two wondered why he was so solitary but shrugged and went into Ed's room. Winry sat on Ed's bed, smiling at him. This made him very curious, raising a brow to her.**

"**Ed… Baily, my tutor told me I need a 'kissing' buddy to rehearse for the play. And since I can't do this with anyone whose in the play, I was thinking…" She pouted.**

**Ed raised a brow, "And whom are you practicing to kiss…?" He narrowed his eyes.**

**Winry flipped through the script, unsure of who she had to kiss. "Uh.." She glimpsed through each page of the thick packet, finally finding one, "Roger Davis… that's …_Russell_" Winry shrugged.**

**Ed growled, "Oh."**

"**Come on, Ed. I don't want to kiss him, it's just in the script, but I do want to kiss you. And this will give me reason to kiss you in front of people without them catching on to our little secret."**

**Winry felt it was getting old, keeping their relationship a secret, but kept it for Ed. Though she did tell Kagome, Aiyoku and Riza. She had the three girls to talk to at least. **

**The next day at school, Russell immediately approached Winry wanting to see if she'd like to do a special rehearsal with him since they characters intertwined. She declined and explained Baily's rule. Russell glared but kept his cool, nodding.**

"**So then, who's your kissing partner?" **

"**Well, I was going to ask Al, but Baily preferred no one in the production, so I asked Ed. After a lot of arguing, he agreed." Winry smiled. **

**Russell glanced around not seeing Ed near by, so he could not glare at the short boy.**

"**Oh, that's good. I think I'll take that into consideration and work with someone myself."**

"**But you don't really kiss anyone… I kiss you… but I don't think you ever kiss me, well you kiss me back a few times. Reading through the script, your character isn't big on relationships."**

"**I should still practices not wanting to kiss. That will be hard to pull away from you, you're gorgeous."**

**Winry smiled, brushing off the compliment and went off to class. Meanwhile, Russell had to find a girl and fast. He wanted a girl who was pretty to make Winry jealous and to spend less time with Ed. He also wanted the girl to be able to take Ed's attention from Winry.**

**A few days have passed, Winry was tested and measured by Baily. She figured out the exact measurements and colors which fit Winry perfectly. She explained how the colors brightened her smile, extracted her skin tone, complimented her body, and brightened her eyes. She was going to be beautiful yet ill as is the character of Mimi.**

**That day at school, Russell had shown up with a girl beside him. Though he didn't know if she was allowed at school, he had to introduce her to his partner. He had been glad he met her the day Ed went to retrieve Al from the buried city.**

**The group arrived that morning, Russell awaiting shocked faces or glances. Though only Ed and Al glanced at the girl carefully. Before they even got close to Russell, Ed stopped, making Winry turn to glance at him.**

"**Rose…"**

**The girl next to Russell had brown hair with pink bangs flowing over her tan complexion. She stood a little shorter than Russell. Ed knew right away it was Rose. His eyes narrowed unsure why she was here or with Russell, but he brushed it off, not really wanting to care. He had tried to forget his moments with her because he wanted to believe it was not truly her he was talking to at some points. He barely knew her and she acted so strange. She did confess love to him, which made it harder for him to want to confront her now. He didn't like her, he barely knew her. He was glad she seemed in good health, but she made him feel unsafe.**

**Ed smiled to Winry, and turned to Al. Al glanced at Ed with a questioning look, as did Winry. Ed shrugged. Their silent conversation went on as the group slowly formed.**

**Kagome eyed the strange girl for a few seconds, before looking to the group. Houjou smiled to Russell and to his new friend.**

"**Who is this lovely, Russell?" Houjou kissed Rose's hand.**

"**I'm Rose." She smiled softly.**

**Ed noted her voice was like it was when he first met her. He sighed, glad to see she was completely back to normal since Dante but still… why was she here…**

**Russell looked to the puzzled Ed. "What?"**

"**Nothing…" Ed huffed.**

**Russell shrugged, but Rose walked over to Ed.**

"**Edward." Rose smiled.**

**Ed nodded as a hello, not wanting to cause a scene.**

**Winry glanced to Ed, "You know her?" She asked simply, her voice soft and full of curiosity.**

**Ed sighed, nodding again, keeping things short.**

"**He should, I met her that day. The day he went to the underground city to find Alphonse." Russell grinned, "She was already down there."**

**  
Ed nodded, "I met Rose in Lior." **

**Rose smiled, "Caused Chaos to the whole town."**

**Ed smirked, "I do what I can."**

**Al shook his head while Winry looked in curiosity.**

**The group got into a conversation about Rose, though no one asked why she was here until…**

"**What brings you here, Rose?" Winry smiled; her and Kagome standing next to her.**

"**Oh, Russell said something about a school play and needed some help with his lines and such."**

"**Oh, well it's nice of you to come all the way here to help."**

**The group agreed.**

**For the next week, the rehearsals were coming along as well as the costumes and the production itself. Another couple kids were getting posters and brochures ready for the upcoming event. Russell had tried hard to get Winry's attention with Rose, though it didn't work.**

**One lunch, he walked out on the field to see Winry crawling over Al and licking Ed's cheek, before giggling. Al then picked Winry up and carried her around. Aiyoku and Ed laughing the whole time.**

**Russell soon found himself making out with Rose in the hallway after school. Though it was nice, it wasn't as fun as getting the best of Ed. He smiled to Rose after parting from her lips. Russell had learned a lot about Rose over the last few days and tried to get some good information on Ed, but all he got was what he did in Lior and about the day in the underground city. **

**He didn't have much to work with, though Rose did confide in him her feelings for Ed. She still believed he was a charming man and she needed such a man since her Cain died. **

**Russell thought this over thinking maybe he could get her to distract Ed long enough to talk to Winry alone.**

**So that day, after school, he saw that Fletcher and Souta ran off and Houjou and Kagome were with their partners for the musical. He caught sight of Al and Aiyoku making out on the corner. He now needed to find Ed and Winry, and get Rose to talk to Ed, alone.**

**It wasn't hard since they were walking home. Russell and Rose ran after them, catching up easily.**

"**Hello."**

"**You don't live this way, Russell…" Ed remarked.**

"**So… I saw you, I couldn't run by to say hi, or maybe Rose wanted to say hi." Russell shot back.**

"**Yelling works to, kid." Ed rolled his eyes, looking back only to his brother getting very close to Aiyoku in public.**

**Ed turned back to Russell, Rose and Winry. He noticed Winry and Rose talking and turned to Russell.**

"**Want something? My tab number, my Military certificate, my renewed license, my pocket watch? My identity?" Ed didn't wait for an answer, "We have homework, we're a year a head of you and need to get home so we can do our homework in time for Win's appointment with her tutor."**

"**You know, I did it only twice. Can't you let it go. I only did it to get into my dad's studies and for some cool alchemy books. Though both times got me in rotten situations. Being you just gets me into trouble, I learned my lesson. No one should be you." Russell smirked.**

**Winry soon made a loud gasp.**

**The boys turned to her curiously.**

"**You have a little boy!" She gasped again.**

**Rose smiled and nodded, "He's four."**

"**But you're so young."**

"**It was an unexpected surprise, but I love him so much. I'm happy to have had him."**

**Winry smiled, "Can I meet him sometime!"**

"**Of course."**

**Russell smiled, though this was not going as planned. He sighed, wanting Rose to start talking to Ed but it didn't look like that was going to happen. He took in a breath and turned to Winry.**

"**How's practice going for you?"**

"**I know almost all my songs, and got a few more lines to memorize. I think besides freezing up on stage, I got it pretty much."**

"**That's good. It's not a freaky as it seems really; it's really dark so you can't see the faces of the people. Though you can see how full the theatre is, the faces aren't clear. And eyes are what freak out the actors the most."**

**Winry nodded, smiling for the confidence. She turned to Ed, "Ready to go home?"**

**Ed nodded quickly, "See you two tomorrow." **

**Russell and Rose nodded and waved before turning the other way.**

**Al soon ran up to his brother, "I'm eating at Aiyoku's, see you tonight brother. See you Winry." He then ran back to Aiyoku before an opposed comment could leave Ed's mouth.**

"**I never see that kid anymore! I worked so hard for that adorable body of his and he spends it with Aiyoku!" Ed pouted, glancing to a smirking Winry. "What?"**

"**You…" Winry winked and began walking toward the apartments.**

**Ed hmphed and followed her, "What do you mean, ME?"**

"**Jealous cause you never see your brother anymore. It's cute." She looked over to Ed from her shoulder and stopped in front of the door.**

**Ed unlocked and opened the apartment door and walked in behind Winry. He noticed she went straight into his room, which she's done a lot lately.**

"**Why don't you just move into my room!" Ed peaked into Winry's room, noticing it looked unused, though her stuff was still piled neatly in there.**

"**Then Al would get suspicious. We can't have that." Winry laid on Ed's bed, "What homework do we have?"**

"**None." Ed said simply, leaving Winry's room, entering his own. "You know, you only like my bed because it's mine. If you keep getting Winry-germs all over it, it won't be the same."**

**Winry grinned and pulled Ed onto the bed, "Just shut up and Kiss me!"**

"**For practice for Russell or as your boyfriend?" Ed lifted a brow and twisted his lips.**

**Winry rested her forehead on his, "Are you jealous?"**

**Ed's eyes widened, she turned his teasing for her own personal pleasure. _I am not JEALOUS… She's just going to stage-kiss him…Nothing special._ Ed growled lightly.**

"**You don't like him and you're upset because for three nights he'll get to kiss me, and you have no control over it." Winry kissed his nose lightly. "it's okay."**

**Ed pulled her into a kiss, he didn't want to be jealous. To admit he was jealous was to admit Russell was a threat to their relationship. He didn't want that to even be a possibility. She kissed him back, both letting their tongues explore one another's mouth.**

**The two soon parted, hugging each other and inhaling the scent of one another. They soon parted that as well. Winry stood and left to get changed and to go meet with Baily.**

**The next day, it was a rainy day; Ed, Al and Winry ran to school as fast as possible. They entered the large building, still drenched.**

**As usual, the group grew. It was only a week until opening night. The cast was getting nervous and rehearsal was everyday from today until opening night. Winry talked with Kagome, before they left for class. Though the cast was simply pulled out of the last part of the day's classes today.**

**The cast met in the auditorium and looked to the instructor. She had the costume's done by the drama team and needed each member to take a picture in a costume for the brochure.**

**They all tried on the variety of costumes they had for the scenes in the play and took one picture for the brochure. The instructor dismissed them 15 minutes before school ended.**

**Winry walked to her locker, Kagome heading to Souta's last class. It was still raining.**

**Winry turned to Russell who was behind her. She turned to him and smiled.**

"**Hi."**

"**Hello."**

"**Is there something you needed?" Winry eyed him.**

"**No, nothing. I just thought since there is 15 minutes until school gets out, we could just hang."**

"**Oh, alright."**

"**You excited?"**

"**Very." Winry blinked, unsure of what he was implying about being excited about.**

**Though Russell just moved closer to Winry, pinning her against her locker.**

"**Russell…"**

**Winry tried ducking to move away from him, though it did not work. She then stared at him, not used to staring a guy in the face.**

"**What do you want?" Winry narrowed her eyes.**

"**How come after dating Kenneth, you haven't tried dating anyone else?"**

"**I don't need to get involved, that's what I learned from that relationship, Russell."**

"**Oh, so you're just going to avoid ever man who wants to go out with you because you had one bad experience."**

**Winry took in breath, it was worse than a bad experience. He was putting it lightly, but then he didn't know what it felt like to be in her position. She put a hand on Russell's chest and pushed him away, her angry slowly growing.**

"**You have no right…" She stomped off, leaving Russell there. His anger boiling itself.**

**Winry finally found Kagome, and saw Souta walk out as well.**

"**Kagome, can we… for a while?"**

"**Uh, sure." Kagome smiled and the three walked to Kagome's house. She didn't even bother to tell Al or Ed.**

**Kagome, Winry and Souta walked quickly through the rain before entering the house. Though after Souta was home safely, Kagome and Winry went outside and into the small den where a well was. The two girl's simply jumped into the Bone Eater's Well, landing in the Feudal Era of Japan.**

**When they climbed out of the well, Winry simply smiled and took in a whiff of the fresh air. Kagome sighed and counted to five before Shippo and InuYasha came running to them.**

"**Took you long enough to come back! I thought I'd have to come get you myself!" InuYasha barked at Kagome.**

"**Hey, speaking of coming to get me. You want to come to my side and see a performance! Winry and I are in it." Kagome smiled, "You, Miroku, Sango and Kouga can come. And Shippo, if you can pretend to be Sango's baby, you can too."**

**InuYasha huffed, "Whatever." **

**Shippo hopped up and down, "Go to your world, really?" He soon sped off to find Miroku and Sango. **

**Kagome smiled, "Come on InuYasha, please?"**

"**I said, Whatever. I'll go. But you have to finish collecting the Shikon!"**

"**I know, I will! It's almost all collected."**

"**Yeah…" InuYasha looked to Winry, "She only comes when you're here or want to come here now-a-days."**

"**School is important, InuYasha!" Kagome stated clearly.**

"**Yeah yeah…"**

**Winry smiled to the two, she could just see their compatibility. She had to do something to get them together, but before she could, InuYasha jumped in front of the two girls, glaring into the trees.**

"**What are you doing here?"**

"**Little… brother. Is that any way to greet me?" Sesshoumaru showed himself from the darkness in the mist of trees.**

**InuYasha stood his ground in front of Winry and Kagome.**

"**Two humans, you're more pathetic than I thought!"**

"**You're the pathetic one!" InuYasha was about to jump and attack but Sesshoumaru simply stopped walking.**

"**Little brother, I do not seek you to fight and fight. Foolish half-demon."**

"**What do you want then? Something else dad could not trust with you?"**

"**That, brother, you will pay for!"**

**Sesshoumaru jumped and swiped at InuYasha who pushed the girl's out of the way and moved himself before being touched by the poison from his brother. The two swiped and dodged over and over again. Winry was beginning to think it was an impossible battle. Kagome just watched in boredom, glaring at the brothers. She turned to Winry, and smiled.**

"**They always fight. Sesshoumaru thinks InuYasha isn't worthy of having his fathers blood, yet InuYasha has proven to be stronger than Sesshoumaru himself each time. They're just unable to settle a score."**

**Winry nodded, though she's never seen brothers who had so much anger against each other, the brother's words towards one another was astounding. But living with Ed and Al, it would be surprising to see any two brothers fight. Kagome had finally had enough and when she saw InuYasha in the clear.**

"**Sit boy!" Kagome walked over to InuYasha, shaking her head. "Go away Sesshoumaru. You're done here."**

"**No mere human orders me around." Sesshoumaru approached Kagome and InuYasha.**

**InuYasha pushed Kagome out of the way and stood back up, "Leave her out of this."**

"**Still the same, protecting her. Your sick."**

"**So was father, but you don't seem to mind that."**

**Sesshoumaru huffed and moved swifty, "Which do you care more for, the reincarnated priestess or the…" He stood behind Winry trying to find a word to describe her. "the blonde one.." He tried to pin point her scent, but it was something unknown to his senses. **

**Winry gulped and turned to look at Sesshoumaru, and he looked creepy. She smiled nervously and looked back to InuYasha and Kagome.**

**InuYasha glared, "Why do you make our fights about everyone else!"**

**Sesshoumaru smiled, "Brother, don't you see. Your weak human emotions make you unworthy." **

**Without warning, Sesshoumaru slashed his poisonous nails across Winry's side and quickly moved to Kagome's side, doing the same thing to her. As he ran to attack InuYasha, a large boomerang came shooting from the trees knocking Sesshoumaru down. InuYasha saw that as his chance to move in. Sango and Miroku came running to the scene and saw the wreck.**

"**InuYasha…" Miroku lifted Kagome while Sango picked up Winry.**

"**Go to Kaede, I'll meet you there!" InuYasha got back into a fight with his brother while the couple made there way to Kaede's house.**

_**Back in Present time;**_

**Ed left his class and caught up with Al and the rest of the group. He glanced around and saw Russell.**

"**Where is Winry and Kagome?"**

"**I don't know…"**

"**You were with them all through the second half of school!"**

**Russell shrugged, "Winry and Kagome ran off after picking up Souta. Probably didn't want to wait long with the rain storm getting worse." **

**Ed growled, he didn't like Winry running off. He glared and turned to Al. Al shrugged and was taken by surprise when Aiyoku hugged him from behind.**

**Ed glanced to Russell, "What was the last thing you said to Winry before she ran off?"**

"**We talked about opening night." Russell turned to Rose and then back to Ed, "I have to go. I got to get Rose home safely." He smirked and walked off.**

**Ed knew something was not right and thought. Though of course Going from Russell to Kagome could only mean one thing. He turned to Al, grabbing his upper arm.**

"**Sorry Aiyoku, but today, I need him." Ed took Al's arm and ran to the school's doors and into the rain.**

**Al kept up with Ed's running and the two soon ended up in front of the Higurashi Temple. Al understood where Ed was going and the two ran to the well and jumped in, feeling stupid but knew what it did, even if it was not scientific or explainable. **

_**In Feudal Japan;**_

**Winry and Kagome winced in pain and drenched in sweat as Kaede looked them over. Myoga had began draining the poison from their blood, though he had to do it little by little to keep up with both of them. It had been with Winry just a few seconds longer than Kagome, but it made her ten times worse. Myoga was jumping back and forth between the girls when InuYasha arrived. He looked to the two as Kaede had made some drink like substance he guessed would help the wounds. She did indeed pour it onto two rags and placed it on the wounds Sesshoumaru made.**

**His dog senses were interrupted by the smell of the boy with the metallic arm. He smirked and ran off, leaving Kaede and Myoga in charge of the injured.**

"**Hey kid, what brings you here?" InuYasha smirked form behind Edward.**

**Ed gripped Al, "I know Kagome and Winry are here! Where are they?"**

"**You came all the way here just to get them, how nice, kid. Too bad you've come at a bad time. They can't go anywhere for a while."**

**Ed glared.**

"**Why not?" Al looked to InuYasha.**

"**They got involved in a little something which I know they shouldn't have but it wasn't my fault."**

"**Is that so.." Ed growled.**

"**Look, just come with me…" InuYasha huffed and stalked off back to Kaede's.**

**Ed and Al followed the dog-demon into the village. They finally made it to Kaede's house and Ed glared, seeing Kagome and Winry leaning on a wall, covered in sweat.**

"**What happened to them?" Ed directed the question to InuYasha.**

"**My brother, who was trying to kill me, attacked them thinking it would bother me in some way…"**

"**WHAT?" Ed growled, "And it doesn't bother you?"**

"**Course it does, but he can't know that. If he knew that, he'd have a weak point on me. I'm not stupid or heartless."**

"**You sound like you are! These two could be seriously hurt and you just sat back and watched!" **

"**Look! I didn't expect him to do anything! He usually doesn't and just attacks me."**

"**What kind of brother do you have?" Ed glanced to Al, nothing could make him want to go after anyone just to hurt Al emotionally.**

"**A greedy one.."**

**Ed rolled his eyes and looked over to Winry and walked over to her. He kneeled down next to her.**

"**Can she talk?"**

**Winry winced and tried to smile, Ed pulled hair strands away from her eyes. The two just stared at each other for a while. Al smiled to his brother, kneeling on the other side of Winry. Al grinned at Ed and then to Winry. He liked the feeling of the small family he had with Ed and Win. **

**InuYasha looked questioningly at them and then to Kagome, who took in deep breaths and smiled to Al and Ed.**

**Kaede and Myoga again pressed against the poison wound and finished removing the poison and cleansing the wound. When Kaede finished covering the wounds with cloth, she stood and motioned InuYasha to their sides.**

**InuYasha bent down next to Kagome, "You feel better?"**

"**It'll take some time, but sure." **

**Winry and Kagome slowly began moving and adjusting from the pain and finding a more comfortable position. As the pain eased, the girls moved more and finally got to their feet. InuYasha helped Kagome.**

"**I'll carry you back to the well. I'll come by when that thing of yours is."**

"**I'll come get you when that thing of mine is…" Kagome smiled and got on InuYasha's back.**

**Ed and Al both helped Winry back to the well. The group simply jumped back into the well and ended up back in Present Day Japan. Al helped Kagome into her home until she swore she was alright while Ed helped Winry. Winry was cradled in Ed's arms when they got to the top of the well and she decided he could just carry her home, well or not. They said goodbye to Kagome and went back to the apartment.**

**After hours of lecturing from Ed to Winry, the three went to dinner and then came home and went to bed. Winry making up for her running off by kissing Ed softly and making him shiver and moan lightly by the lightest kiss on the lips to a slight nibble to the ear lobe. Finally the two fell asleep.**


	11. Rent No Day but Today

**High School Alchemist  
1 ½ Girls & Plays**

_A/N: I do not own FullMetal Alchemist, InuYasha or the characters. Nor do I own any songs from neither Broadway plays I use nor the origin. This is a fan fiction based more on the love parts of the HSA series. I hope you enjoy & the more reviews, the more updates! Love you all._

_Chapter Eleven_

**It was Opening Day; which arrived fast this week for the cast. Winry woke up extra early that day, taking a shower and getting dressed for school. Ed and Al stood in the doorframe waiting for her to get dressed when she walked out of her room in her black tube-top and jean shorts.**

"**Where's your uniform, Win?" Ed questioned her choice of clothing.**

"**I sell the last minute tickets today. I have yours, Aiyoku's, Rose's, and Kagome's buddies on hold. But I just have to go around selling tickets today so I have to look … presenting." She grinned and patted Ed's shoulder.**

**The word 'presenting' made Ed growl lowly, though no one paid attention.**

**When they got to school, Winry took the money and tickets from Russell and went to talk to the Instructor. During the school day, she was found selling tickets and walking around the school.**

**At lunch, she sat with Russell, Al and Kagome, eagerly talking about the night. The girl's screamed and giggled in excitement. Al and Winry danced around, singing to each other in practice unison.**

**Though Russell's attempt to get Winry's attention with Rose did not work, he knew tonight, when they'd kiss, she would be his. Tonight, Russell would be able to get her and win over Edward Elric.**

**When the school day ended, Winry rushed home after giving everyone their tickets. Kagome rushed to Feudal Japan to get her friends as well.**

**Winry got home and went straight to the shower while Al went into his room to freshen up. Al told Ed to tell Winry that he would be in front of the school, waiting for her since she was taking forever.**

**Winry retrieved from the shower 30 minutes later in a towel and smiled at Ed, who was dozing on the couch.**

"**Eddie, where's Al?" She giggled, watching his groggy face.**

"**Uh…He went to the school to wait for you…" He didn't even have a comeback for the new nickname.**

**Winry sighed and went into her room, coming back out in her crème tank top and black mini-skirt.**

"**It starts at 7pm, don't be late, lover." She bent down and kissed him ever-so lightly and walked out the door.**

_**That Night;**_

**It was going on 6:45pm and the theatre was packed with people. It almost looked like an actual broad way theatre. It was big for it to be from a school and held over 1,000 people. The opening night was always the wildest. **

**Ed had met up with Aiyoku, wanting someone to comment Al's and Winry's acting with. Souta found them as well, walking with InuYasha, Sango, Miroku, and a cuddled up Shippo. Ed sighed and they gathered into the theatre. They got pretty good seats in the third row near the middle.**

**Ed sat closest to the middle, Aiyoku next to him, InuYasha next to her, Souta on his side, with Sango, Miroku on his side. Shippo was on Sango's lap.**

"**Is this seat taken, Ed?"**

**Ed glanced to Rose, _Yes… yes it is._ He felt so uneasy around her, "No, go ahead." He hated saying the right thing when it wasn't what he wanted to say. He shrugged it off and began talking to Aiyoku.**

**At 6:50pm, the theatre got dark and the Instructor did her opening speech, "Thank you all for coming to the opening night of "Rent: No Day But Today; written by Jonathon Larson." She did a small speech on him before thanking everyone again and allowing the play to begin.**

**The lights dimmed, eight spot lights hitting the stage. Eight people entered onto the stage in the order of; Alphonse, Ayokuki, Kagome, Russell, Dayuku, Jill-Ann, Adrian, and Winry. They all stared at the ground as the music began; and as they looked up to the lights, they began the opening song.**

_**All:**_

**_525,600 minutes. 525,000 moments so dear._**

_**525,600 minutes. How do you measure, measure a year?**_

_**In daylights, in sunsets, in midnights, in cups of coffee.**_

_**In inches, in miles, in laughter, in strife.**_

_**In 525,600 minutes, how do you measure**_

_**A year in the life?**_

_**How about love?**_

_**How about love?**_

_**How about love? Measure in love.**_

_**Seasons of love…**_

_**Joanne:**_

_**525,600 minutes. 525,000 journeys to plan.**_

_**525,600 minutes. How do you measure the life of a woman or a man?**_

_**Tom:**_

_**In truths that she learned,**_

_**In times that he cried,**_

_**In bridges he burned,**_

_**Or the way that she died.**_

_**All:**_

_**It's time now to sing out**_

_**Though the story never ends**_

_**Let's celebrate**_

_**Remember a year in the life of friends.**_

_**Remember in love!**_

_**Joanne:**_

_**Oh you got to got to remember the love**_

_**All:**_

_**Remember the love!**_

_**Joanne:**_

_**You know that love is a gift from up above.**_

_**All:**_

_**Remember the love!**_

_**Joanne:**_

_**Share love, give love, spread love.**_

_**All:**_

_**Measure in love, Seasons of love!**_

_**Joanne:**_

_**Measure, measure your life in love.**_

_**All:**_

_**Seasons of love!**_

**_The song ended and the lights dimmed, preparing for the next song_. Ed was surprised at their voices and how the sync in unison went so well. Sighing, he sat back to enjoy the rest of the show.**

**_The new scene on stage looked like an old apartment, with a dusty window. Al and Russell appeared on stage and began singing;_**

_**Mark:**_

_**How do you document real life when real life's getting more like fiction each day? Headlines-bread-lines blow my mind and now this deadline "Eviction-Or pay" RENT.**_

_**Roger:**_

_**How do you write a song when the chords sound wrong, though they once sounded right and rare? When the notes are sour, where is the power you once had to ignite the air?**_

_**Mark:**_

_**And we're hungry and frozen.**_

_**Roger:**_

_**Some life that we've chosen.**_

**_Mark/Roger:_**

_**How we gunna pay? How we gunna pay?**_

_**How we gunna pay? Last year's rent?**_

_**Roger:**_

_**How do you start a fire when there's nothing to burn and it feels like something's stuck in your flue?**_

_**Mark:**_

_**How can you generate heat when you can't feel your feet?**_

**_Mark/Roger:_**

_**And they're turning blue?**_

_**Mark:**_

_**You light up a mean blaze**_

_**Roger:**_

_**With posters-**_

_**Mark:**_

_**And screen plays**_

_**Mark/Roger:**_

_**How we gunna pay? How we gunna pay?**_

_**How we gunna pay? Last year's rent?**_

_**-The phone rings; Al has a short conversation- -Play focuses on Dayuku's char and he begins to be mugged by 4 others.-**_

_**Tom:**_

_**How do you stay on your feet when on every street it's trick-or-treat. And tonight it's trick. 'Welcome back to town' I should lie down. Everything's brown and oh-I feel sick.**_

_**Mark:**_

_**Where is he?**_

_**Tom:**_

_**Getting Dizzy…**_

_**Mark/Roger:**_

_**How we gunna pay?**_

_**Tenants:**_

_**How we gunna pay? How we gunna pay?**_

_**All:**_

_**Last year's rent?**_

_**Mark:**_

_**The music ignites the night with a passionate fire**_

_**Roger:**_

_**The narration crackles and pops with incendiary wits.**_

**_Mark:  
Zoom in as they burn the past to the ground._**

_**Mark/Roger:**_

_**And feel the heat of the future's glow. How do you leave the past behind when it keeps finding ways to get to your heart? It reaches way down deep and tears you inside out 'til you're torn apart. RENT.**_

_**All:**_

_**How can you connect in an age where strangers, landlords, lovers**_

_**Your own blood cells betray! What binds the fabric together when the raging, shifting winds of change keep ripping away?**_

_**-Adrian appeared on stage-**_

_**Ben:**_

_**Draw a line in the sand and then make a stand.**_

_**Roger:**_

_**Use your camera to spar.**_

_**Mark:**_

_**Use your guitar.**_

_**Tenants:**_

_**When they act tough, you call their bluff**_

_**Mark/Roger:**_

_**We're not gunna pay.**_

_**All:**_

_**We're not gunna pay. We're not gunna pay. Last year's rent. This year's rent. Next year's rent. Rent, rent, rent, rent. We're not gunna pay Rent. Cause everything is RENT…**_

**Ed was surprised at Al's ability to sing, and looked to Aiyoku, who smiled softly.**

**The stage dimmed and left on the stage was Al, Russell and Adrian. You saw in the corner Ayokuki taking Dayuku off stage. The song _You'll See _played through. After the song finished, we were back in the apartment room where Al and Russell had a short conversation. Al walked off stage, Russell following. When it dimmed, Russell looked like he was on a rooftop in the middle of the stage. He was holding a guitar.**

_**Roger:**_

_**One song, glory, one song.**_

_**Before I go, glory**_

_**One song to leave behind.**_

_**Find one song, one last refrain, glory**_

_**From the pretty boy front man**_

_**Who wasted opportunity**_

_**One song, he had the world at his feet, glory**_

_**In the eyes of a young girl, a young girl**_

_**Find glory, beyond the cheap colored lights**_

_**One song before the sun sets**_

_**Glory-on another empty life**_

_**Time flies-time dies.**_

_**Glory, one blaze of glory**_

_**Find glory in a song that rings true**_

_**Truth like a blazing fire, an eternal flame**_

_**Find one song a song about love**_

_**Glory from the soul of a young man, a young man**_

_**Find the one song, before the virus takes hold, glory**_

_**Like a sunset, One song**_

_**To redeem this empty life**_

_**Time flies**_

_**And then no need to endure anymore**_

_**Time dies…**_

**The song simply ended, Russell leaving stage only to return back to the apartment looking background. A slow knock was heard on the door.**

_**Roger:**_

_**What'd you forget?**_

_**Mimi:**_

_**Got a light?**_

**Ed looked at Winry's clothing and the way she scooted herself on stage. It was alluring, but for these people to see her, he could commit homicide. He sat back, gripping the chair, watching.**

_**Roger:**_

_**I know you, you're you're shivering.**_

_**Mimi:**_

_**It's nothing, they turned off my heat. And I'm just a little weak on my feet. Would you light my candle…What are you staring at?**_

_**Roger:**_

_**Nothing, you're hair in the moonlight. You look familiar, can you make it?**_

_**Mimi:**_

_**Just haven't eaten much today at least the room stopped spinning, anyway. What?**_

_**Roger:**_

_**Nothing, you're smile reminded me of**_

_**Mimi:**_

_**I always remind people of, who is she?**_

_**Roger:**_

_**She died, her name was April.**_

_**Mimi:**_

_**It's out again. Sorry bout your friend, would you light my candle?**_

_**Roger:**_

_**Well...**_

_**Mimi:**_

_**Yeah. Ow!**_

_**Roger:**_

_**Oh the wax- it's**_

_**Mimi:**_

_**Dripping, I like it between my-**_

_**Roger:**_

_**Fingers, I figured, oh well. Goodnight.**_

**Ed gaped at that comment! She was about to and he…**

_**Roger:**_

_**It blew out again?**_

_**Mimi:**_

_**No, I think that I dropped my stash.**_

_**Roger:**_

_**I know I've seen you out-and-about when I used to go out. Your candle's out.**_

_**Mimi:**_

_**I'm illin' –I had it when I walked in the door. It was pure, is it on the floor.**_

_**Roger:**_

_**The floor?**_

_**Mimi:**_

_**They say that I have the best ass below fourteenth street, is it true?**_

_**Roger:**_

_**What?**_

_**Mimi:**_

_**You're staring again.**_

_**Roger:**_

_**Oh no, I mean you do-have a nice-I mean you look familiar.**_

_**Mimi:**_

_**Like your dead girlfriend**_

_**Roger:**_

_**Only when you smile but I'm sure I've seen you somewhere else.**_

_**Mimi:**_

**_Do you go to the catscatch club? That's where I work, I dance._**

_**Roger:**_

_**Yes! They used to tie you up…**_

_**Mimi:  
It's a living.**_

_**Roger:**_

_**I didn't recognize you without the handcuffs.**_

_**Mimi:**_

_**We could light the candle, oh won't you light the candle..?**_

_**Roger:**_

_**Why don't you forget that stuff, you look like your 16.**_

_**Mimi:**_

_**I'm 19, but I'm old for my age, I'm just born to be bad.**_

_**Roger:**_

_**I once was born to be bad. I used to shiver like that.**_

_**Mimi:**_

_**I have no heat-I told you.**_

_**Roger:**_

_**I used to sweat**_

_**Mimi:**_

_**I got a cold.**_

_**Roger:**_

_**I used to be a junkie.**_

_**Mimi:**_

_**But now and then I like to…feel good.**_

_**Roger:**_

_**Oh-here it is.-um.**_

_**Mimi:**_

_**What's that?**_

_**Roger:**_

_**Candy bar wrapper.**_

_**Mimi:**_

_**We could light the candle. What you do with my candle?**_

_**Roger:**_

_**That was my last match**_

_**Mimi:  
Our eyes will adjust, thank god for the moon.**_

_**Roger:**_

**_Maybe it's not the moon at all, I hear Spike Lee's shooting down the street_**

_**Mimi:  
Bah humbug. Bah humbug.**_

_**Roger:**_

_**Cold hands.**_

_**Mimi:**_

_**Yours too, big like my father's. Do you want to dance?**_

_**Roger:**_

_**With you?**_

_**Mimi:**_

_**No, with my father.**_

_**Roger:**_

_**I'm Roger.**_

_**Mimi:**_

_**They call me, they call me Mimi.**_

_**-She took a white bag from his back pocket and both exit the stage.-**_

**Ed believed that song was too long for the two of them, but Winry had an amazing voice.**

**The scene changed to the apartment, but you could tell it became daylight from the darkness the stage once presumed. Al and Russell had a small conversation when Dayuku entered the stage and enhanced the conversation.**

**_Tom  
Gentlemen, our benefactor on this Christmas Eve  
Whose charity is only matched by talent, I believe  
A new member of the Alphabet City avant-garde  
Angel Dumott Schunard!_**

-ANGEL sashays in. He's gorgeously done up in Santa drag,  
with a fan of twenty-dollar bills in each hand.-

ANGEL  
Today for you -- tomorrow for me  
Today for you -- tomorrow for me

COLLINS  
And you should hear her beat!

MARK  
You earned this on the street?

ANGEL  
It was my lucky day today on Avenue A  
When a lady in a limousine drove my way  
She said, "Dahling -- be a dear -- haven't slept in a year  
I need your help to make my neighbor's yappy dog disappear"  
"This Akita-Evita just won't shut up  
I believe if you play non-stop that pup  
Will breathe its very last high-strung breath  
I'm certain that cur will bark itself to death"  
Today for you -- tomorrow for me  
Today for you -- tomorrow for me  
We agreed on a fee -- A thousand dollar guarantee  
Tax-free -- and a bonus if I trim her tree  
Now who could foretell that it would go so well  
But sure as I am here that dog is now in doggy hell  
After an hour -- Evita -- in all her glory  
On the window ledge of that 23rd story  
Like Thelma and Louise did when they got the blues  
Swan dove into the courtyard of the Gracie Mews  
Today for you -- tomorrow for me  
Today for you -- tomorrow for me  


**_-ANGEL does a fabulous drum and dance solo.-_**

Then back to the street where I met my sweet  
Where he was moaning and groaning on the cold concrete  
The nurse took him home for some mercurochrome  
And I dressed his wounds and got him back on his feet  
Sing it!  
Today for you -- tomorrow for me  
Today for you -- tomorrow for me  
Today for you -- tomorrow for me  
Today for you -- tomorrow for me

_**The song ended and the phone rang. Everyone looked at it as a voice could be heard on the answering machine. Another small conversation provoked. The group slowly left besides Russell as the lights dimmed.**_

**_The new scene looked like a studio. Al entered stage and walked over to Kagome, who entered opposite of him. The song 'Tango Maureen' played through. The scene then changed to a center for people with aids who sang a short and simple song. It was short and moving for most_**

**Ed sighed, it was a good story, he didn't think he would like. Just minus Russell and all would be good. He looked to Aiyoku who was enjoying it as well, until Rose grabbed his hand. He jerked up and looked at her. She was sucked into the musical and pulling Ed's hand closer to her. He sighed and looked back to the stage, until he saw Winry come out in a leopard robe which was too small for her and it looked like she was wearing nothing else, until she threw it off. His eyes boggled as he stared at her in a small tube-top which she usually wore and leather tight skirt just ending at her butt with fishnet stockings and boots. Her hair was curled and messy. She was… sexy.**

_**Mimi:**_

_**What's the time? Well, it's gotta be close to midnight.**_

_**My body's talking to me, it says time for danger.**_

_**It says I wanna commit a crime**_

_**Wanna be the cause of a fight**_

_**I wanna put on a tight skirt and flirt with a stranger.**_

_**I've had a knack from way back**_

_**At breaking the rules once I learn the fames**_

_**Get-up life's too quick**_

_**I know someplace sick**_

_**Where this chick'll dance to the flames**_

_**We don't need any money**_

_**I always get in for free**_

_**You can get in too**_

_**If you get in with me.**_

_**Let's go out tonight**_

_**I have to go out tonight**_

_**You wanna play? Let's run away**_

_**We won't be back before it's new years day**_

_**Take me out tonight –Meow**_

_**When I get a wink from the doorman**_

_**Do you know how lucky you'll be?**_

_**That your on line with the feline of avenue b**_

_**Let's go out tonight**_

_**I have to go out tonight**_

_**You wanna prowl**_

_**Be my night out**_

_**Well take my hand we're gunna howl**_

_**Out tonight**_

_**In the evening I must roam**_

_**Can't sleep in the city of neon and chrome**_

_**Feels to damn much like home**_

_**When the Spanish babies cry**_

_**So lets find a bar so dark we forget who we are**_

_**And all the scars from the nevers and maybes die**_

_**Lets go out tonight**_

_**Have to go out tonight**_

_**You're sweet**_

_**Wanna hit the street?**_

_**Wanna wail at the moon like a cat in heat.**_

_**Just take me out tonight.**_

_**Please take me out tonight**_

_**Don't forsake me- out tonight.**_

_**I'll let you make me – out tonight**_

_**Tonight – tonight – tonight.**_

_**Russell had entered the scene a few lyrics ago, sitting at a table. Winry had crawled over to him during her song, now her lips were placed upon his, moving slowly. She had one arm around his neck. He didn't seem to do anything until he pulled away angrily.**_

**Ed flinched, not liking that scene.**

**_Roger  
Who do you think you are?  
Barging in on me and my guitar  
Little girl -- hey  
The door is that way  
You better go you know  
The fire's out anyway  
Take your powder -- take your candle  
Your sweet whisper  
I just can't handle  
Well take your hair in the moonlight  
Your brown eyes -- goodbye, goodnight  
I should tell you I should tell you  
I should tell you I should -- no!  
Another time -- another place  
Our temperature would climb  
There'd be a long embrace  
We'd do another dance  
It'd be another play  
Looking for romance?  
Come back another day  
Another day_**

Mimi  
The heart may freeze or it can burn  
The pain will ease if I can learn  
There is no future  
There is no past  
I live this moment as my last  
There's only us  
There's only this  
Forget regret  
Or life is yours to miss  
No other road  
No other way  
No day but today

Roger  
Excuse me if I'm off track  
But if you're so wise  
Then tell me -- why do you need smack?  
Take your needle  
Take your fancy prayer  
And don't forget  
Get the moonlight out of your hair  
Long ago -- you might've lit up my heart  
But the fire's dead -- ain't never ever gonna start  
Another time -- another place  
The words would only rhyme  
We'd be in outer space  
It'd be another song  
We'd sing another way  
You wanna prove me wrong?  
Come back another day  
Another day

Mimi  
There's only yes  
Only tonight  
We must let go  
To know what's right  
No other course  
No other way  
No day but today  
(Lights slowly fade up on the Life Support group.)

Mimi/Mark/Angel/Collins  
I can't control  
My destiny  
I trust my soul  
My only goal is just  
To be  
There's only now  
There's only here  
Give in to love  
Or live in fear  
No other path  
No other way  
No day but today...

Roger  
Control your temper  
She doesn't see  
Who says that there's a soul?  
Just let me be...  
Who do you think you are?  
Barging in on me and my guitar  
Little girl, hey  
The door is that way  
The fire's out anyway

All:  
No day but today  
No day but today  
No day but today  
No day but today  
No day but today

Roger  
Take your powder; take your candle  
Take your brown eyes, your pretty smile, your silhouette  
Another time, another place  
Another rhyme, a warm embrace  
Another dance, another way  
Another chance, another day

_**The theatre darkened and it zoomed back into the center for people with Aids. This time; Russell was there to sing along with them. It was again short. The next scene was on a bus; the song 'Santa Fe' sung by Dayuku was taken into effect. Soon after; Russell and Al left the stage, leaving Dayuku and Ayokuki.**_

**_  
(Angel)  
Live in my house  
I'll be your shelter  
Just pay me back  
With one thousand kisses  
Be my lover - I'll cover you_**

(Collins)  
Open your door  
I'll be your tenant  
Don't got much baggage  
To lay at your feet  
But sweet kisses I've got to spare  
I'll be there - I'll cover you

(Both)  
I think they meant it  
When they said you can't buy love  
Now I know you can rent it  
A new lease you are, my love,  
On life - be my life

Just slip me on  
I'll be your tenant  
Wherever - whatever - I'll be your coat

(Angel)  
You'll be my king  
And I'll be your castle

(Collins)  
No you'll be my queen  
And I'll be your moat

(Both)  
I think they meant it  
When they said you can't buy love  
Now I know you can rent it  
A new lease you are, my love,  
On life - all my life

I've longed to discover  
Something as true as this is

(Angel)  
So with a thousand  
sweet kisses If you're cold  
I'll cover you And you're lonely  
With a thousand  
sweet kisses

**_(Collins)  
I'll cover you You've got one nickel only  
With a thousand sweet kisses  
I'll cover you  
When you're worn  
out and tired With a thousand sweet kisses  
I'll cover you  
When your heart has  
expired_**

(Both)  
Oh lover I'll cover you  
Oh lover I'll cover you

**_At the end of that song. It went back to Winry and Russell. He took her away from a drug dealer and they decided to go to Maureen's protest together. The protest part was full of people and a girl Jill-Ann doing a bizarre speech which caused a ruckus. Soon they all got away to a restaurant. Al explained how the riot would be on the news. Jill-Ann kissed Al quickly. _Not effecting Aiyoku too much.**

_**  
MAUREEN   
The enemy of Avenue A  
We'll stay**_

(They sit) 

RESTAURANT MAN  
Oy vey!  


**_COLLINS   
What brings the mogul in his own mind to the Life Cafe?  
_**

**_BENNY   
I would like to propose a toast  
To Maureen's noble try  
It went well_**

MAUREEN  
Go to hell

BENNY  
Was the yuppie scum stomped  
Not counting the homeless  
How many tickets weren't comped

ROGER  
Why did Muffy-

BENNY   
Alison

ROGER  
Miss the show?

BENNY  
There was a death in the family  
If you must know

ANGEL  
Who died?

BENNY  
Our Akita

BENNY, MARK, ANGEL, COLLINS   
Evita

BENNY  
Mimi I'm surprised  
A bright and charming girl like you  
Hangs out with these slackers

(Who don't adhere to deals)

They make fun yet I'm the one   
Attempting to do some good  
Or do you really want a neighborhood  
Where people piss on your stoop every night?   
Bohemia, Bohemia's  
A fallacy in your head  
This is Calcutta  
Bohemia is dead 

**_(The BOHEMIANS immediately begin to enact a mock funeral, with  
MARK delivering the "eulogy")_**

MARK  
Dearly beloved we gather here to say our goodbyes

COLLINS & ROGER  
Dies irae dies illa  
Kyrie eleison  
Yitgadal v' yitkadash, etc. 

MARK  
Here she lies  
No one knew her worth  
The late great daughter of mother earth  
On this night when we celebrate the birth  
In that little town of Bethlehem  
We raise our glass- you bet your ass to-

(MAUREEN flashes hers)

La vie Boheme

ALL  
La vie Boheme  
La vie Boheme  
La vie Boheme  
La vie Boheme

MARK  
To days of inspiration   
Playing hookie, making something out of nothing  
The need to express  
To communicate,  
To going against the grain,  
Going insane  
Going mad  
To loving tension, no pension  
To more than one dimension,  
To starving for attention,  
Hating convention, hating pretension  
Not to mention of course,  
Hating dear old mom and dad  
To riding your bike, 

**_Midday past the three- piece suits  
To fruits to no absolutes  
To Absolute- to choice  
To the Village Voice  
To any passing fad   
To being an us-for once-, instead of a them -  
_**

_**ALL   
La vie Boheme  
La vie Boheme**_

(JOANNE enters)  


**_MAUREEN   
Is the equipment in a pyramid?_**

JOANNE  
It is, Maureen 

MAUREEN  
The mixer doesn't have a case  
Don't give me that face  


**_(MAUREEN smacks JOANNE's ass as she exits. MR. GREY reacts)_**

MR. GREY  
Ahhemm

MAUREEN  
Hey Mister- she's my sister 

RESTAURANT MAN  
So that's five miso soup, four seaweed salad  
Three soy burger dinner, two tofu dog platter  
And one pasta with meatless balls

A BOY  
Ugh

COLLINS  
It tastes the same

MIMI  
If you close your eyes

RESTAURANT MAN  
And thirteen orders of fries  
Is that it here?

ALL   
Wine and beer!

MIMI & ANGEL  
To hand-crafted beers made in local breweries  
To yoga, to yogurt, to rice and beans and cheese  
To leather, to dildos, to curry vindaloo  
To huevos rancheros and Maya Angelou

MAUREEN & COLLINS  
Emotion, devotion, to causing a commotion  
Creation, vacation

MARK   
Mucho masturbation

MAUREEN & COLLINS  
Compassion, to fashion, to passion when it's new

COLLINS  
To Sontag 

ANGEL  
To Sondheim

FOUR PEOPLE  
To anything taboo

COLLINS & ROGER  
Ginsberg, Dylan, Cunningham and Cage

COLLINS  
Lenny Bruce

ROGER  
Langston Hughes  


_**MAUREEN   
To the stage**_

PERSON #1  
To Uta

PERSON #2  
To Buddha

PERSON #3  
Pablo Neruda, too

MARK & MIMI 

**_Why Dorothy and Toto went over the rainbow  
To blow off Auntie Em _**

ALL  
La vie Boheme

(JOANNE returns)

MAUREEN   
And wipe the speakers off before you pack  


_**JOANNE   
Yes, Maureen  
**_

**_MAUREEN   
Well - hurry back_**

(MAUREEN and JOANNE kiss)

MR. GREY  
Sisters?

MAUREEN  
We're close

(ANGEL jumps on top of COLLINS, who's on the table. They kiss)

ANGEL, COLLINS, MAUREEN, MARK, MR. GREY  
Brothers!

MARK, ANGEL, MIMI & THREE OTHERS  
Bisexuals, trisexuals, homo sapiens,  
Carcinogens, hallucinogens, men, Pee Wee Herman  
German wine, turpentine, Gertrude Stein  
Antonioni, Bertolucci, Kurosawa   
Carmina Burana

ALL  
To apathy, to entropy, to empathy, ecstasy  
Vaclav Havel - The Sex Pistols, 8BC,  
To no shame - never playing the Fame Game

COLLINS  
To marijuana

ALL   
To sodomy,  
It's between God and me  
To S & M

(MR. GREY walks out)

BENNY  
Waiter...Waiter...Waiter

ALL   
La vie Boheme

COLLINS  
In honor of the death of Bohemia an impromptu salon will commence  
immediately following dinner  
Mimi Marquez, clad only in bubble wrap, will perform her famous lawn  
chair-handcuff dance to the sounds of iced tea being stirred

ROGER  
Mark Cohen will preview his new documentary about his inability to hold an  
erection on high holy days

(ROGER picks up an electric guitar and starts to tune it)

MARK   
Maureen Johnson, back from her spectacular one-night engagement at the eleventh street lot, Will sing native american tribal chants backwards through her vocoder, While accompanying herself on the electric cello Which she has never studied

(At this point, JOANNE has entered and seen MAUREEN playfully kiss

MARK. JOANNE exits. BENNY pulls MIMI aside)

BENNY  
Your new boyfriend doesn't know about us?

MIMI  
There's nothing to know

BENNY  
Don't you think that we should discuss-

MIMI   
It was three months ago

BENNY  
He doesn't act like he's with you  


_**MIMI   
We're taking it slow  
**_

_**BENNY   
Where is he now?**_

MIMI  
He's right - hmm  


**_BENNY   
Uh huh_**

MIMI  
Where'd he go?

MARK  
Roger will attempt to write a bittersweet, evocative song

(ROGER picks up a guitar and plays Musetta's Theme)

That doesn't remind us of "Musetta's Waltz" 

**_COLLINS   
Angel Dumott Schunard will now model the latest fall fashions from Paris  
While accompanying herself on the 10 gallon plastic pickle tub_**

ANGEL  
And Collins will recount his exploits as an anarchist  
Including the successful reprogramming of the M.I.T. virtual reality equipment  
To self-destruct, as it broadcast the words:

ALL  
"Actual reality -- Act Up -- Fight AIDS" 

BENNY  
Check!

(BENNY exits. Lights on MIMI and ROGER)

MIMI  
Excuse me did I do something wrong?  
I get invited then ignored all night long

ROGER  
I've been trying I'm not lying  
No one's perfect I've got baggage  


**_MIMI   
Life's too short, babe, time is flying  
I'm looking for baggage that goes with mine_**

ROGER  
I should tell, you- 

MIMI  
I've got baggage too

ROGER  
I should tell you

MIMI  
I got baggage, too

ROGER  
I should tell you  
BOTH  
Baggage - wine

OTHERS  
And beer!  


_**(Several beepers sound. Each turns off his or her beeper)**_

MIMI  
AZT break

(MIMI, ROGER, ANGEL, and COLLINS take pills)

ROGER   
You? 

**_  
MIMI   
Me , You?_**

ROGER  
Mimi

The light shines on the couple as the others disappear in the darkness. They have a small duet before they pull into another soft kiss. Winry found it odd how Russell was so warm and a good kisser, but it just didn't feel right. It was soft, warm, and welcoming. Everything she did not want. _They parted for a few seconds before Russell pulled her into another kiss._

**Ed growled wanting it to end now before he exploded. Aiyoku put a hand on Ed, rolling her eyes slightly. Ed looked to the two girls touching him in confusion.**

**_They did the second part to the song and the lights to the theatre went on._ It was intermission. Ed sighed and looked around. He realized people brought flowers. _I should get some for Winry.. but it's a little to late.._ He shook his head and left to get some fresh air. **

"**Lt? .. Colonel?" Ed saw them leaning on the wall, outside.**

"**Hello FullMetal."**

"**Actually, it's great you're here! Lt, can you do me a favor?" **

**Riza looked to Ed curiously.**

"**Can you run to the nearest flower shop and get a dozen pale-blue roses. I want to give them to Winry when the play ends."**

**Riza gave Ed one of her soft smiles and nodded, dragging the Colonel along with him.**

"**Thanks a lot kid.." Roy muttered.**

**Ed went back inside, feeling better and took his seat between the two girls. He looked over to InuYasha.**

"**What's up?"**

"**She kissed.. .another GIRL!" **

**Ed blinked; "Heh.."**

**_The lights dimmed again and it opened the same way as it had at the beginning, the same song being played with different words. Soon it ended and landed on Al, Kagome and Jill-Ann. Al seemed the lesser of importance as the two girls fought over their relationship. _InuYasha watched as Kagome was asking for a woman to be faithful to her. He was confused and jealous. _Soon it went to a gathering of 'Maureen and Joanne's' Love for one another. It soon broke out into song._**

**_Maureen:  
every single day,  
I walk down the street  
I hear people say 'baby so sweet'  
ever since puberty  
everybody stares at me  
boys girls I can't help it baby  
so be kind and don't lose your mind  
just remember that I'm your baby_**

take me for what I am  
who I was meant to be  
and if you give a damn  
take me baby  
or leave me

take me or leave me

Maureen:  
a tiger in a cage  
can never see the sun  
this diva needs her stage baby  
lets have fun  
you are the one I choose  
folks will kill to fill your shoes  
you love the lime light to now baby  
so be mine but don't waste my time  
cryin' 'honey bear are you still my, my, my baby?'

take me for what I am  
who I was meant to be  
and if you give a damn  
take me baby or leave me

no way, can i be what I'm not  
but hey, don't you want your girl hot?  
oh, don't fight, don't loose your head  
'cause every night who's in your bed?  
Who?  
Who's in your bed?  
spoken :kiss pookie

Joanne:  
it won't work  
I look before I leap  
I love margins and discipline  
I make list in my sleep baby  
what's my sin?  
Never quit  
I follow through  
I hate mess but I love you  
what do with my impromptu baby?  
so be wise 'cause this girl satisfies  
you got a prize but don't compromise  
your one lucky baby

Joanne: take me for what I am  
Maureen: a control freak  
Joanne: who I was meant to be  
Maureen: a snob yet over attentive  
Joanne: and if you give a damn  
Maureen: a loveable droll geek  
Joanne: take me baby or leave me  
Maureen: a anal retentive

both: that's it  


**_Joanne: the straw that breaks my back  
_**

_**both: I quit  
**_

_**Joanne: unless you take it back  
Maureen: women what is it about them?  
**_

_**Both: can't live with them or without them  
both: take me for what I am  
**_

_**Joanne: who I was meant to be  
Maureen: who I was meant to be  
and if you give a damn  
Joanne: and if you give a damn then  
take me baby, or leave me  
Maureen: take me baby, take me or la-la-la-la-la-leave me  
**_

**_Both: take me baby or leave me  
_**

_**Spoken: guess I'm leaving I'm gone!**_

_**The stage goes dark once more and opens to the group of eight scattered across the stage, sitting. Each looking sad. Only Angel and Collins sat together.**_

**_MAUREEN  
Without you, the ground thaws, the rain falls, the grass grows. Without you, the seeds root, the flowers bloom, the  
children play. The stars gleam, the poets dream, the  
eagles fly, without you. The earth turns, the sun burns, but I die, without you. Without you, the stars roar the breeze  
warms, the girl smiles, the cloud moves. Without you, the tides change, the boys run, the oceans crash. The crowds roar,  
the  
days soar, the babies cry, without you. The moon glows, the river flows, but I die, without you._**

MAUREEN & JOANNE  
The world revives, colors renew, but I know blue, only blue, lonely blue, within  
me blue.

MAUREEN  
Without you. Without you the hand gropes, the ear hears, the pulse beats.

BOTH  
Without you, the eyes gaze, the legs walk, the lungs breathe.

JOANNE  
The mind churns!

MAUREEN  
The mind churns!

JOANNE  
The heart yearns!

MAUREEN  
The heart yearns!

BOTH  
The tears dry, without you. Life goes on, but I'm gone.

MAUREEN  
Cause I die, without you.

JOANNE  
Without you.

BOTH  
Without you

ROGER  
Where were you?  
MIMI  
I'm sorry I'm late...

ROGER  
I know, You lost your keys. No, you went for a walk; you  
had to help your mother. And how's Benny? I'm going  
upstairs tonight.

MIMI  
That's Not...

I Should Tell You  
I Should...

Never mind...

ROGER  
Happy Spring  
(Roger leaves.)

MIMI  
Without You  
The Ground Thaws  
The Rain Falls  
The Grass Grows

Without You  
The Seeds Root  
The Flowers Bloom  
The Children Play

The Stars Gleam  
The Eagles Fly  
Without You

The Earth Turns  
The Sun Burns  
But I Die  
Without You

Without You  
The Breeze Warms  
The Girls Smile  
The Cloud Moves

Without You  
The Tides Change  
The Oceans Crash

The Crowd Roars  
The Days Soar  
The Babies Cry  
Without You

The Moon Glows  
The River Flows  
But I Die  
Without You

ROGER  
The World Revives

MIMI  
Colors Renew

BOTH  
But I Know Blue  
Only Blue  
Lonely Blue  
Within Me, Blue  
Without You

MIMI  
Without You  
The Hand Gropes  
The Ear Hears  
The Pulse Beats

ROGER  
Without You  
The Eyes Gaze  
The Legs Walk  
The Lungs Breathe

BOTH  
The Mind Churns  
The Heart Yearns  
The Tears Dry  
Without You

Life Goes On  
But I'm Gone  
Cause I Die

ROGER  
Without You

MIMI  
Without You

ROGER  
Without You

BOTH  
Without You

**_They all exit and the stage turns into a ceremony, a funeral. Ayokuki aka Angel had died. Collins does his song in tears, revising 'I'll Cover You' while Joanne does Season's Of Love, joined by the rest of the people. After that ends; Al gets his own song. Walking down the stage, singing to himself. Then he finds himself with the group once more._**

_**Mimi:  
It's true you sold your guitar and bought a car?  
**_

_**Roger:   
It's true - I'm leaving now for Santa Fe It's true you're with this yuppie scum?  
**_

_**Benny:  
You said you'd never speak to him again  
**_

_**Mimi:  
Not now  
**_

_**Maureen:  
Who said you that you have any say in who she says things to at all?  
**_

_**Roger:  
Yeah!  
**_

_**Joanne:  
Who said that you should stick your knoes in other people's...  
**_

_**Maureen:  
Who said I was talking to you?  
**_

_**Joanne:   
we used to have this fight each night  
**_

_**Mark:   
Calm down  
**_

_**Joanne:  
She'd never admit I existed  
**_

_**Mark:  
Everyone please  
**_

_**Mimi:  
He was the same way - he was always "run away - hit the road don't commit" you're full of shit  
**_

_**Joanne:  
She's in denial  
**_

_**Mimi:   
He's in denial  
**_

_**Joanne:  
Didn'y give an inch when i gave a mile  
**_

_**Mark:  
Come on  
**_

_**Mimi:  
I gave a mile  
**_

_**Roger:  
Gave a mile to who?  
**_

_**Mark & Benny:  
Come on guys chill!  
**_

_**Mimi & Joanne:  
I'd be happy to die for a taste of what Angel had someone to live for-unafraid to say i love you  
**_

_**Roger:  
All your words are nice Mimi but loves not a three way street you'll never share real love until you love your self-I should  
no  
**_

_**Collins:  
You all said you'd be cool today so please for my sake...  
I cant believe he's gone  
I cant believe your going(to Roger)  
I can't believe this family must die  
Angel helped us believe in love I can't believe you disagree  
**_

_**All:  
I cant believe this is good bye  
**_

_**( Maureen and Joanne reconcile and go home. Collins returns to the funeral home. Mimi and Benny leave together. Roger and  
Mark are left alone.)  
**_

_**Mark:  
I hear there are great resturants out west  
**_

_**Roger:   
Some of the best, how could she?  
**_

_**Mark:   
How could you let her go?  
**_

_**Roger:  
You just don't know...how could me lose Angel?  
**_

_**Mark:  
Maybe you'll see why when you stop escaping your pain at least now if you try Angel's death wont be in vain  
**_

_**Roger:  
His death is in vain  
**_

_**Mark:  
Are you insane? There's so much to care about there's me there's Mimi-  
**_

_**Roger:  
Mimi's got her baggage too  
**_

_**Mark:  
So do you  
**_

_**Roger:   
Who are you to tell me what I know. What to do  
**_

_**Mark:  
A firend  
**_

_**Roger:  
But who Mark are you? "Mark has got his work" they say "Mark lives for his **_

_**work" and "Mark's in love with his work" Mark  
hides in his work  
**_

**_Mark:  
From what?  
_**

**_Roger:  
From facing your failure, facing your loneliness facing tha fact you live a lie  
yes, you live a lie tell you why  
you're always preaching not to be numb when that's how you thrive  
you pretened to create and observe  
when you really detache from feeling alive  
_**

_**Mark:  
Perhaps because I'm the one of us to survive  
**_

_**Roger:  
Poor baby  
**_

_**Mark:  
Mimi still loves Roger  
Is Roger really jealous or afraid that MImi's weak  
**_

_**Roger:  
Mimi did look pale  
**_

_**Mark:  
Mimi's gotten thin  
Mimi's running out of time  
Roger's running out the door--  
**_

_**Roger:**_

_**No more! Oh no! I've gotta go  
**_

_**Mark:  
Hey for someone who's always been let down who's heading out of town?  
**_

_**Roger:   
For someone who long's for a community of his own, who's with his camera, alone?  
i'll call i hate the fall  
(Mimi enters)  
you heard?  
**_

_**Mimi:  
Every word  
you don't want baggage without lifetime guarantees  
You don't want to watch me die?  
I just came to say  
goodbye love goodbye love  
came to say goodbye love, goodbye  
just came to say   
**_

_**Roger: Glory  
**_

_**Mimi:  
goodbye love  
**_

_**Roger:   
One blaze of  
**_

_**Mimi:  
goodbye love  
**_

_**Roger:  
glory  
**_

_**Mimi:  
goodbye love goodbye  
**_

_**Roger:**_

_**have to find  
(Roger leaves Benny enters)  
**_

_**Mimi:  
please don't touch me understand I'm scared i need to go away  
**_

_**Mark:  
I know a place, a clinic  
**_

_**Benny:  
A rehab?  
**_

_**Mimi:  
Maybe could you?  
**_

_**Benny:   
I'll pay  
**_

_**Mimi:  
goodbye love  
goodbye love  
came to say goodbye love goodbye  
just came to say goodbye love  
goodbye love goodbye love goodbye love  
hello disease**_

_**End of the scene. Mark and Roger have their duet which quickly leads to Roger returning home. He comes home followed by Collins. They talked about Mimi missing and not being in the clinic. Soon you heard Maureen's voice and she brought in Mimi. Roger sang a song to her, and held her close until she awoke. They kissed passionately and then parted, the finale began and the curtain fell.**_

**The night had ended. Ed sighed, he enjoyed it but he did not like Russell all over Winry. He stepped outside to get the roses which Riza had good taste. He thanked her and went back inside, awaiting Winry to come out. **

**Winry soon appeared in the crowd, working her way over. She wore her original clothes now and Ed handed her the flowers. She thanked him and they both averted their gazes. Al soon followed and hugged his brother before running off to find Aiyoku.**

**Russell showed up behind Winry, rubbing her shoulders.**

"**You tense?"**

**Winry shifted and leaped to hug Ed, "Not at all." **

**Ed grinned at Russell and rubbed Winry's back. **

**The theatre slowly emptied and everybody went home. Al had told Ed he was going with Aiyoku for a while.**

**Kagome was fighting with InuYasha outside. Sango, Shippo and Miroku had already gone back, after telling everyone 'great job'.**

"**Listen, InuYasha! I had a lot of fun doing this play and all you can say is…"**

"**You KISSED a girl!" **

"**Augh! You're so…"**

**InuYasha narrowed his eyes, looking at Kagome. He hated knowing he loved her. He hated her for looking like Kikyo, but she was so different. Though he loved Kikyo, Kagome was a different love, a stronger love.**

"**Did you like it?"**

"**What…? InuYasha!" Kagome blushed.**

**InuYasha pinned Kagome to a wall, to her surprise, "Did you like it?" **

**Kagome wiggled in his grip, feeling his breath on her cheeks. She looked to the ground and then back at InuYasha. She straightened her back and leaned forward.**

"**Did you…" InuYasha leaned closer to her too, but only to be intimidating.**

**He did not expect Kagome to kiss him. She pressed her lips against his quickly. He didn't move, he was frozen, but Kagome just kissed him and brushed his lips with her tongue before parting.**

"**I liked that." **


	12. Yeah Untitled

**Swa3333High School Alchemist  
1 ½ Girls & Plays**

_A/N: I do not own FullMetal Alchemist, InuYasha or the characters. Nor do I own any songs from neither Broadway plays I use nor the origin. This is a fan fiction based more on the love parts of the HSA series. I hope you enjoy & the more reviews, the more updates! Love you all._

_Chapter Twelve_

**He did not expect Kagome to kiss him. She pressed her lips against his quickly. He didn't move, he was frozen, but Kagome just kissed him and brushed his lips with her tongue before parting.**

"**I liked that."**

**InuYasha stood frozen for another couple minutes, giving Kagome the ability to free herself from his grip. She grinned and began walking away, until he grabbed her once more. He turned her to face him, though he was flustered.**

"**Kagome…" InuYasha scrunched his nose and looked to Kagome curiously.**

**It was then InuYasha stared into Kagome's eyes. He had hated her for a long time to have carried that face, but as he gazed into her eyes, he saw more than _Kikyo _inside Kagome. She was Kagome; nothing like Kikyo. In fact, as he stared at her, there was no resemblance at all. His love for Kikyo had faded long ago, but he didn't realize his love grew on Kagome. She was different, in that good way. InuYasha loved Kagome.**

**InuYasha pulled Kagome into another kiss, this time kissing her with force and not allowing her to be in control. It did seem that every time they kissed, Kagome was in control. InuYasha moved his lips in unison with hers.**

**They parted once more, this time Kagome looking curiously at InuYasha.**

"**Inu … Yasha." She raised a brow, sort of afraid if he was going to blurt out random insults to cover up his actions.**

**But to her surprise, he did not. He … smiled. She raised the other brow, but he just lifted her in his arms, and ran to the Higurashi Temple. She was still surprised, wrapping her arms around his neck. He had her in the baby / marriage carrying style while speeding to the temple.**

**InuYasha entered the small storage room where the well back to Feudal Japan was. Kagome eyed InuYasha carefully as he set her down once they were inside. She crossed her arms and narrowed her eyes.**

"**InuYasha…"**

"**What!?" InuYasha turned to Kagome after pacing the room.**

"**What are you doing?" She tapped her foot lightly.**

"**I'm…." He thought for a moment, he wasn't sure. He felt… funny.**

**InuYasha walked over to Kagome once more, examining her. Though she was in her normal clothes and not her 'acting' clothing, she still looked… different. She wore a brown mini-skirt and a forest green tank top.**

**Kagome tapped her foot a couple more times, tapping her fingers lightly as well.**

"**InuYasha!" **

**InuYasha came out of his daze and looked at Kagome. "What?" He narrowed his eyes.**

"**What! What! Hello, you brought me here and keep dozing off..."**

"**Oh..." He softened his face, "We need to go… finish the Shikon collecting. Since you're awake and all."**

**Kagome's face fell, they shared a kiss and now he was back to being InuYasha. "InuYasha, Sit Boy!" She turned her back to him, hmphing him.**

**InuYasha laid flat on the hard floor, which he was not used to. He sat on his knees rubbing his nose.**

"**Kagome!"**

**InuYasha looked up to Kagome, moving his arms and legs, standing up slowly. **

"**Kagome, you know … I didn't… do anything!" **

**Kagome rolled her eyes though he could not see her. She glanced over her shoulder at him for a few seconds.**

"**You're a jerk, InuYasha."**

**She pointed to the well and waited to hear him leave, though after 2-3 minutes and the sound never was heard, nor was the feeling of being stared at from behind. She finally got annoyed enough to turn around.**

**Before she could yell at him, he grabbed her arm, pulling her into another kiss. Their mouths moved in unison, mimicking one another. Kagome's tongue flickered inside InuYasha's mouth, exploring and tasting.**

**Kagome smirked when pulling away from him. He just eyed her curiously, breathing lightly. **

"**Sit boy." **

**InuYasha fell onto the hard ground once more, growling loudly. He looked up at her from the ground, but before he could complain, Kagome moved him in a position so she was sitting on top of him. He glared at her, but he didn't mind the fact so much. **

**InuYasha rolled over onto his back, slowly due to Kagome on his back. She looked down at him, though he just gazed at her. She bent down, kissing him deeply. The two laid in the well for hours, kissing and arguing.**

**-**

**Alphonse had took Aiyoku home with her brother tagging along. The three walked mostly in silence. When they arrived at the house, **

"**Want to get a snack, Al?" Aiyoku smiled, inviting him inside. **

**Al nodded and entered the house after Ayokuki. Aiyoku followed and motioned Al to sit on the couch which he usually did. Their parents were asleep and Ayokuki went upstairs right after entering. Aiyoku went into the kitchen and got some fruit, crackers, and milk.**

**Aiyoku walked back out to Al and sat on the couch.**

"**Thanks Aiyoku." Al smiled and ate happily. **

**Aiyoku nodded, noticing the smile, how Al loved food. She grinned and had a couple bites herself. **

**A discussion of the play broke out and Aiyoku explained how wonderous Al was, and the next two performances should be awesome.**

**After all the food was gone, Al accidentally fell asleep on the couch, Aiyoku in his arms.**

**-**

**Winry had said goodbye to Russell, reminding him he'll see her tomorrow but he insisted on walking home with the two of them. Winry kept apposing but there was no way to get rid of him.**

"**Russell, don't you have someone else to take care of?" Ed mumbled, crossing his arms, "Besides, what could you possibly do!?" **

**Russell shrugged, "Intimidate others with height and strength." **

**Ed growled, taking Winry's wrist, trying to stomp off, but Winry just would not move.**

"**You two have no common ground, do you?" A voice from beside Ed came.**

"**Course we do…" Russell smiled to Rose.**

"**Arguing is our common ground…" Ed hissed.**

**Winry smiled to Rose, "That's the truth." **

**The four of them soon left the school theatre and headed home, or to Ed and Win's apartment. **

"**Why are you two still following us!? Don't you live … like that way or that way?" Ed pointed and tried to sound not so annoyed.**

**Russell laughed, "Hey, a delicate female and a shorty need safety to get home."**

**Rose giggled, though Winry did not like that.**

"**I'm not delicate…" Winry glared back at the two of them, "I'm in fact more rough than an average male." **

**Ed coughed and glanced at her but kept walking, trying to ignore that.**

**Russell smirked, "I see."**

**They arrived at the apartment, Ed unlocking the door.**

"**Goodnight Tringham, Goodnight Rose…" Ed hissed, entering the apartment, his back faced to them while talking. **

**Instead of walking away, Russell entered the apartment after Winry, taking Rose in too. **

"**It's so dark, I think we should just stay here, after all, it's pretty big for three, well two people." Russell eyed Edward. **

**Ed rolled his eyes and went into the kitchen while Winry sat on the couch. **

**Rose sat next to Winry and smiled, "You were great tonight."**

**Winry smiled and thanked her silently. **

**Russell sat on the floor, next to the couch and smiled to Winry, "We made a good match tonight, and tomorrow will be better, I think." **

**Winry nodded and smiled before standing up quickly, "I'm going to bed…"**

**Winry looked to Ed weirdly before she began walking to her room.**

**Rose stood up and looked to Winry, "If I have to stay here, can I stay in your room too?" **

**Winry looked to her and nodded slowly, another girl ain't so bad, but gave both boys a 'don't even think about it look'. **

**Both girls went into her bedroom and shut the door behind her, leaving Ed and Russell alone. **

"**What do you think they'll want to do in there?" Russell eyed Win's bedroom door.**

**Ed shrugged gulping down some juice. He was pissed that the two had followed them home. **

**Russell smirked, "Girl's like to experiment so I could only imagine…" **

**Ed slammed his cup on the counter and glared at Russell, "You're just a pervert with nothing better to do than IMAGINE…" **

**Russell looked to Ed, "Oh, and I suppose you got something better?" **

**Ed rolled his eyes, "I don't think imagining or fantasizing is all that great, that's all. What I get is what I get, thinking about it only makes you more impatient which is already a bad quality of mine…" **

"**Is that so… So you think that if you think about something, then you'll want it more and become impatient because it'll never happen. So I guess you don't think about a lot of things." **

**Ed just ignored him and threw his cup in the sink. "Just go home."**

**Russell shrugged, "I have to get Rose… since I know if I leave. You want her to leave too."**

"**Why do you say that… "**

"**Well, I can tell you're uncomfortable around her, though I don't know why…and she's only here cause I brought her here and I would never burden you with her." Russell smirked.**

**Ed was taken aback by this and stared at Russell, "Do what you want…Take her, leave her and pick her up tomorrow, Just GO!" **

**Russell's smirk grew and he walked over to Win's bedroom door and knocked lightly. **

**Rose answered, looking at Russell. Russell looked to Ed noticing he was not paying attention and motioned Rose out of Winry's room. Rose looked to Russell and smiled, walking over to the kitchen where Ed still stood, washing his cup in the sink. **

**Russell looked into Winry's room, curiously. He noticed she had changed into her pj's; a white shirt and blue cotton shorts. He smiled, though she had her back turned.**

"**Rose.. Russell…" Winry noticed it went silent and turned to only see him. She scrunched her nose and examined the area. Russell saw that as an opportunity to enter and shut the door while she was distracted.**

"**Where'd Rose go?" Winry eyed Russell, sitting on her bed.**

"**Oh, Ed is kicking us out so I told her to go wait out there for me." **

"**And why aren't you leaving if you were kicked out? Though why you're obeying Ed is my real question since you haven't all night…" **

"**It is HIS apartment so I have to have some respect for that, and I'm not leaving because I haven't said goodnight to you"**

_**outside the bedroom;**_

**Ed turned, hearing someone walking behind him. He looked up slightly at Rose, which startled him. **

"**Rose… " He asked more curiously and defensively.**

"**Hello."**

"**I guess Russell said he would get you tomorrow…." Ed looked around anxiously.**

"**What? No, he's talking to Winry. She's nice." Rose smiled sweetly.**

**Ed narrowed his eyes, "Is that so…." Ed tried to get past Rose, but she was right in his way. He glared at the ground.**

"**Edward?" **

**Ed did not say anything, Winry could handle Russell…**

_**Bedroom;**_

**Winry looked to Russell curiously, "Oh, well goodnight then." **

**Russell smiled, walking over to her bedside, "Kissing you tonight was magnificent." **

**Winry scooted closer to her wall, "Well, had to make it realistic for the audience and it was, Goodnight." **

"**Yeah…" Russell leaned near Winry, but all he got was a good bang to the head with a wrench. **

**Winry smirked and shook her head at the boy, "Welcome to Ed's world."**

**Ed and Rose both heard the Ruckus and walked into the bedroom after the loud clank noise. Ed glanced at Russell seeing him rubbing the side of his head.**

"**Wrench?" **

"**Wrench!" Winry grinned, placing it back under her pillow. **

**Rose looked to Russell and then to Winry, "What happened?"**

"**He got into my personal space." She smiled.**

**Russell stood from his crouch and straightened up. He glanced to Rose and Ed, sighing. He looked back to Winry apologetically though as she softened her gaze at him, he moved swiftly. **

**Russell kissed Winry forcefully, pressing both her hands onto the sheets. Winry's body completely froze at contact with him. Her eyes widened, the memories of Kenneth returning to her. **

**Ed did not let this last long, he was on Russell within 10 seconds of the kiss, though it was longer than Ed would have liked it to be, more like 0 seconds. **

**Rose looked to them a little confused. "I thought Russell and Winry liked each other?" **

**Winry stayed in a state of shock while Ed practically threw Russell out of the bedroom, breathing hard afterwards. Rose looked to Ed's murderous face.**

"**Ed…" Rose hugged Ed from behind, humming lightly in his ear. She did not know why but it was something she did with her son, only in stead of hugging, she would cradle her son. **

**Ed froze, feeling very uncomfortable and wiggled out of her grip. **

"**Rose, take Russell home please… before he gets a beating from some one else." **

**Rose smiled, kissing Ed's cheek and going to Russell's side and with a wink from Russell, they both went to the front door and left.**

**Ed wiped his cheek once the front door was shut and ran to Winry's side, sitting on the bed, leaning her onto him.**

"**Winry…." **

**She let out a small gasp for air and took in a deep breath. Bringing in the scent of Ed, she instantly clenched onto his shirt and buried herself onto him. **

**Ed sighed and shifted a little to make her face him, "Are you alright?" He tried not to smile, but she looked so cute.**

"**Yeah…" **

**Ed kissed her forehead, "We should just sleep in here tonight since we're here." **

**He got up, loosening from Winry and shut the door quietly. Winry smiled to him as he crawled into bed. **

"**Al will probably be home late, he took Aiyoku home…" **

**Winry nodded, cuddling into Ed's arms before leaning in for a kiss.**

**Ed pulled away slightly, and sighed. He felt bad but he gave in and leaned back in.**

**The two passionately kissed and wrapped their arms around one another. Winry intertwined their legs, rubbing her knee between his legs. He stiffened and kissed her harder. **

**Ed looked into Winry's eyes as she smiled. He slowly lifted her shirt and took it off slowly to reveal every inch of her stomach and chest. He gazed at her upper body for a few seconds before kissing her shoulder and collar bone.**

**Winry tilted her head back after her hands found the end of his shirt and lifted it up, making him move away from her while she removed it from over his head. She pressed against his chest and kissed him deeply.**

**Ed felt her body against his, his cold metal against her warm flesh. He kissed her, rubbing his auto-mail along her spine. She gave a small shiver, kissing him harder. It seemed to make her friskier, being touched by cold metal. Ed smirked and rubbed his right hand over the side of her breast, making her jump, gripping his shoulder. **

**Winry, getting a little frustrated, took Ed's right hand and placed it over her breast, indicating it was alright. She pressed against him and his hand, while allowing his other hand to stay on her hip. **

**Ed kneaded her breast lightly with his auto-mail so he would not to pinch her. He kissed her, making a trail from her lips, along her jaw line and down her neck. He ended at the collar bone, where she tilted her head and moaned lightly. **

**Winry's hands slowly found Ed's buckle and began undoing it. When he did not protest, she finished undoing his pants and pulled them down so he was only in boxers and her, only in shorts. She felt along the top of his boxers, watching him shiver and twitch lightly. A smirk appeared on her face as she kissed him roughly before allowing her hand to go inside his boxers, revealing his member from the pocket.**

**Ed nearly screamed from her touch to his member, but her lips kept him silent. He shut his eyes tight, feeling her stroking and massaging him. When he regained himself, he allowed his left hand to find its way into her shorts. It was easy since he had done it once already, though still the fear of something could ruin them stuck in his head. He pushed the thought away as his hand found the softness of her clit. He rubbed along it softly, noting the wetness.**

**Winry shivered, her breathing increasing. She rubbed him a little faster along the length of his member. **

**Ed moaned, pressing against her with his hand, both on her clit and breast. **

**Winry used her free hand to wrap around Ed's neck, kissing him to hold back her own scream, knowing Al would probably walk in the second one of them made a louder-than-usual sound. **

**Ed kissed Winry, making notes of what he was doing right. Smirking, he moved his finger closer to her entrance, feeling her wetter than usual. **

**Winry felt him pulse, stroking him up and down. She licked his cheek, and kissed along his neck.**

**Ed thought this was torture, trying to make it difficult for her to pay attention. Though it became worse for himself as the more he made her twitch, the harder she'd work on him.**

**Winry took her free hand from Ed's neck and scooted her shorts off. She kicked them off, moving closer to Ed.**

**Ed stopped moving and looked into Winry's eyes. She gave a slow nod to him in understanding. He was scared at first but was reassured by Winry.**

"**Are you… sure?"**

**Winry smiled and reached under her pillow, Ed afraid it was the wrench she was after. But instead a small square packet in the color of red appeared in her hand.**

"**I've had this since we arrived here. I was saving it for the moment we were ready, if we'd be… I was unsure then, but I was precautious." Winry smiled handing Ed the small packet.**

**Ed blushed, taking it. He opened it to reveal the latex condom which Winry took from him, smiling. She placed it over his member slowly, rubbing him along the way. Ed moaned, shaking lightly. The feeling of her stroking was torture, but it felt good at the same time.**

**When Winry had the condom on Ed, she motioned him to sit up. Ed obeyed as Winry laid on her back on the bed. He removed his boxers and threw them on the ground. Winry straddled him from her position, as Ed adjusted himself against her. He placed his member in the right area, pressing into her.**

**Winry gripped Ed's wrist tightly as he pressed into her. Ed breathed lightly, feeling her tight area, pressing in little by little. She bit her lip so not to scream, and when he was completely in, she released her lip with a little blood dripping. Ed leaned down, licking the blood from the corner of her mouth. This made Winry moan in both pleasure and pain.**

**Ed tried to pull out slowly, but Winry stopped him abruptly. "Don't!" She closed her eyes, holding back tears. Ed looked at her in horror.**

"**I'm sorry…." Ed glanced at her in sorrow. **

"**No, don't be." Winry smiled through the pain and gripped Ed tightly with her legs. "Lay down". She turned on her side, Ed flipping to until he was laying down and she was on top. **

**Winry grinned and rubbed her fingers along his chest, still getting used to the feeling. Ed gripped the sheets, now being impatient, thrusting his hips from under her. Winry let out a loud moan, gripping Ed's shoulders. She playfully glared at him, though that began her moving.**

**Winry moved her hips up and down on top of Ed, first slowly and with little motion. But she soon found that the more she moved and the farther out she went, the more pleasurable it became. She soon moved slowly up and down the length of his member, both of them moaning. Ed winced, feeling himself almost to his peak, and Winry stopped. **

"**Wait." Ed groaned.**

"**Sit up.." **

**Ed did as he was told once more, getting into a sitting position. He leaned against the wall, Winry still on top of him. She smiled and began thrusting upon him again, a little faster. He moaned, tilting his head back, it was amazing. **

**Winry wrapped her arms around Ed's neck and rubbing them along his shoulder and back, unsure of where she wanted them. She soon pressed Ed into the wall, kissing him forcefully, moving faster and faster.**

**Her moans seem to grow as she moved faster and Ed felt her grow very wet. It was becoming easier to move his member around, though it was still tight enough to keep his member cozy. She moaned into Ed's mouth, biting his lip. **

**Ed moaned when her teeth met his lip, pressing against her. His right hand rubbing and kneading her breast while his left rubbing everywhere else. She arched her back, breathing heavily. Ed winced, tilting his head against the wall, feeling her few last thrusts. **

_The End…_

_Yeah so the thing is… If you want me to continue this series; I want at least 100 reviews on HSA and 50 on HSA1.5 Think y'all can pull it off? And I don't want one person to review just to get it done with  I'll be looking forward to your reviews!_

_Hope you enjoyed HSA 1 ½ _


End file.
